A NOBLE DECISION
by 1.krittika
Summary: MUSKAN X DAYA X SHREYA
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

This will be a story of love triangle...Muskan X Daya X Shreya. Don't 2worry no one will be negative only circumstances will be negative leading one of them losing their love.

**Any readers who don't like this concept can quit-just now**

I have asked for vote on this topic and many of my ff frnd have expressed their fear that I may face unhealthy bashing...so look **I don't mind if u bash my writing but not the writer.**

But as I have seen in ff history there are incidents of bashing the writer-criticizing the characters in an insulting way-**don't do that**

And guest critisers please give Ur name...Please

**Story:**

Two of them are waiting eagerly at the airport lounge. One was looking at his watch after every two minutes while the other one was reading a magazine. He was noticing his buddy's expression from the corner of his eyes and was smiling silently. After some moments the impatient guy noticed it and then spoke out in an irritative tone "kya hua? Aise has kiu rahe ho?"

"Mein kaha…wo mein to magazine" came the most innocent reply

"Abhi!"came a warn tone

"abbey aise bechain hon se flight jaldi nahi ayegi…mujhe to jaldi jaldi le aya per flight teri nahi sunne wali"

"tum samajh nahi rahe ho…I'm nervous"

"ha ha jjanta hu…Shreya ajayegi to tujhe use apne dil ki bat batani hey...propose kerna hey plan ki mutabik eaha se sidhe hotel leke jana hey…yeah sab soch ke tujhe nervousness horahi hey…bagera bagera…per yaar flight land to kerne dey"

Just then there is announcement and Daya stood up immediately with " chalo"

"arey kaha? Abhie land nahi hua…logo ko nikelne dey fir jate hey"

But Daya after nodding as no went forward..Abhijeet smiled and murmured "kash yeah mission pehle hi agaya hota to kabka propose jer chukka hota yeah; miss kerne se pyar ka ehsas jo thik se ho jata…waise sabar to mujse bhi nahi hota 15 din se Tarika se nahi mila baat tak thik se nahi hua…wo to acha hey ki inn dono ke saath Rajat aur Sachin they warna chinta lagi rehti..chal bhai Abhijeet chlte hey warna janab ka mood biger jayega na to pachtana parega"

So he moved forward and joined Daya. After some minutes they saw four of them coming out..as they met Abhijeet asked "sab thik ho"

Rajat instantly replied "Tarika thik hey sir"

"meine sabse pucha Tarika se nahi"

All laughed and then Daya said "Rajat Sachin tum dono ko sayed bureau jana hoga…aur Shreya mujhe tumse kuch kaam hey to chale?"

Shreya understood what's coming so blushed and others felt that the proposal they are waiting for is not far away so Sachin and Rajat exchanged naughty glances and Abhijeet looked at Tarika only to find her in deep thought. He came near her and whispered "kya soch rahi ho? Kuch pareshani"

"wo Abhijeet…Muskan.."

Before she can complete her whispering sentence Daya's voice was heard "yeah…"

And all of them looked at the direction. A girl with straight hair wearing sky blue sari is coming out carrying a luggage. Abhijeet looked at the girl with mixed expression of question and anger. Tarika's eyes were full of fear of what will be coming next. Daya looked at the girl with an expression of hurt. Shreya, Rajat and Sachin were confusingly looking at all of them.

The girl came forward to Tarika and Abhijeet with "Tarika tum isi flight mein thi hey na? Mjhe laga ki meine tumhe ekbar dekha pr sre nahi thi…" then she turned towards Abhijeet whose face was bearing a big scowl "sir aap kaise hey?"

The word sir banged on Abhijeet's ear... but before he can reply shreya's voice interrupted "aap..?"

"Mein Muskan….phle Mumbai CID ki part thi..."

"Ha meine aap ke bareme suna hey…actually apki tasvir bhi dekhi thi per jhat se relate nahi ker payi..."

But Daya cut off their conversation with "Shreya chale?"

But Shreya signaled him to wait for a minute and asked "äap achanaq eaha?"

"wo kuch sametne ayi thi"

That was enough for Daya who said in an ordering tone "Shreya…"

He looked at Abhijeet for support but that senior inspector seemed to be lost in his own world actually Abhijeet's ears were buzzing with some past lines like

"**arey kal ko tum dono ki shadi hogi to kyat um mujhe sir aur Tarika ko naam se bulaogi….mjhe bhaiya aur use bhabi bulane ki practice karo"**

"**waise aapko nahi lagta Daya ko kuch jyada hi achi larki mili hey matlab use to koi vutni bhi mil jati to chlta.."**

"**meine transfer ke application kit hi, its accepted I will leave Mumbai tmrow"**

Abhijeet sighed came back to present and came back to senior inspector mode "Rajat Sachin tum dono bureau ke liye niklo aur Shreya u also leave with Daya"

Shreya can't ignore his order so nodded and Daya said "boss mein filhal Shreya ko leke bureau report kerta hu"

And they left. Tarika and Abhijeet were puzzled as to why Daya postponed the idea of proposing Shreya. But Tarika had many things to know from Muskan so she offered "Abhijeet nikelna ki jaldi hey kya?"

"nahi…"

"so Muskan will u please accompany us to cafeteria..?"

Muskan agreed and just then Abhijeet remembered that he had to go to meet his informer so he left.

Tarika and Muskan headed towards cafeteria and sat on a corner table. Both had many things to say but theres a painful silence.. they ordered for coffee and Tarika was lost in her thoughts. She was thinking "hum to milk eek gher basane ke soche they na, hum charo ka ek gher hoga…kitne sapne sajaye they ki yeah kerenge wo sajayenge…per tum sab chor ke chali gayi? Wo bi tab jab Daya ko tumhari jarurat thi? Us kidnapping ki bad uski haalat kya hogayi thi aur tumne ekbar bhi…wo hospital mein tumse milna cahta tha…per hum mese kisi k pas koi jabab nahi tha bina kuch kahe bina mile chali gayi…akhir kiu?"

Muskan was stirring the spoon in hr coffee with her thoughts as "mujhe pata hy Tarika tmhare dil mein bahut sare sawal hey…per ker nahi pa rahi ho..sach mein hum ne kya socha tha ki ek saath naye jindegi sur kernge hum tum mein Abhijeet bhai aur DAYA..per mein jane se pehle tum sabse mil bhi nahi payi…himmat hi nahi hui, meri sare batein Freddy sir aur Vivek ko pata to chal gaya tha per unn dono ko meine promise kerwa ki kabhi tum logo ko specially tum teeno ko kuch nahi batayenge…unhone apna wada nibhaya. Mujhe pata tha Tarika ki sachai jan jayega Daya to kabhie mujhe vul nahi payega…per ek dhokebaj ko to vulna aasan tha na? aj tumhari ankho ke sawal bhai ke ankho mein narajgi aur Daya ki ankho ki nafrat mjhe sakoon pahucha rahi hey; ek din tha jab tumme se koi mujse thora naraj ho jate to mera sab kuch ruk jata tha aur aj.."

But her trail of thoughts stop with Tarika's words which break the silence with "Muskan suna tha tumhari shaadi.."

But she can't complete her sentence they have planned so much about their marriage in past not only as friends but as would be sister in laws…Muskan looked up at her, bit her lips and replied "ha eaha se jane ke teen saal bad"

Tarika felt something deep down with her tone…but she left that for time being and decided to confirm the thing which she can feel with her experienced eyes as a doctor. "Muskan kahi tum, I mean are u pregnant?"

Muskan took a deep breath closed her eyes recalled a declaration as **"iss bache ka janm tumhare liye khaternaq ho sakti hey,ise girwa do"**

She opened her eyes and said "ha 9th week running"

Tarika again felt something weird this is the happiest news for any girl, bt this one doesn't seem happy. Why? And her husband allowed her to come alone? It was then she noticed Muskan is carrying no sign of being married, no vermillion touch no mangulsutra….she scanned the particular finger and found the engagement ring also not there so she again asked "tumhare pati.?"

"wo abb nahi rahe…unke cautha nipta ker hi arahi hu" came the casual carefree reply.

Now Tarika was hell shocked no not because she heard that Muskan is a widow but with the tone her words her attitude… it sent a shiver of an unknown feelings down the spine. Tarika being a part of CID has seen uncountable number of wives crying over their husband's death, even if they were not a happy couple they can't take the death of their husband just as a matter of fact…and this girl? Can anyone show such an attitude over her husband's death that too recent death? Yeah for sure Muskan was a hard core cop but ….Muskan read the shocking expression on Tarika's face so just to change the topic started as "Freddy sir aur Vivek kaise hey?"

Tarika grasped the words and replied mechanically "thik hey, Vivek ne apna transfer kerwa liya hey"

"aur tum kaise ho? Abhijeet bha… sir?"

Tarika noticed the last moment change in her words and replied "hum sab bhi thik hey."

"waise tum dono ne abhie tak shadi kiu nahi kiya?"

Tarika looked deep in her eyes and replied in a cold tone "Daya ne abhi tak Shreya ko propose nahi kiya….bahut jald ker dega fir saath mein…tum to janti ho na ki do bhayio ko saath mein shadi kerni hey"

Muskan's face had already gone pale but she smiled…Tarika's eyes were fixed on her and she felt as if X-rays are coming out of the pair of eyes studying her extreme depth.. she felt like bursting out all her feelings but controlled with "wo tumhare saath wo jo larki…wohi Shreya hey na? bahut khubsurat hey"

Tarika nodded and continued in the cold tone "ha achi bhi hey umid hey iss bar Daya ko dhoka nahi milega"

Muskan smiled a painful strange smile crept on her lips .she murmured "umid…ha isi pey to duniya kayem hey" then said aloud "hope so…waise Tarika mujhe kisise milne jana hey I will be late so nw I wl leave..mein hotel bluemoon mein ruki hu…ana kabhie milne"

"hmm chalo thik hey aur ha take care aab tum akeli nahi ho ek nanhi si jaan pel rahi hey tumhare ander…khayal rakhna"

"ha isika to khayal hey" Muskan replied in a dreamy tone and left.

Tarika sighed with "kuch to baat hy…jo hume dikhai nahi deraha hey…mujhe itne salon se yeahi lagta hey per koi mere baat nahi samajhta…Abhijeet ko to iske naam se bhi gussa ata hey..aur Daya ko to kehne ki himmat hi nahi hoti…per aab uski cehra, uski baten kuch keh rahi thi per…."

With these thoughts she hired a cab and moved towards bureau.

**A/n:** so u all r thinking hw can this b a love story? Muskan married even pregnant? But what are the things Muskan is hiding? What truths is she talking about?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**Katiiy **there are more to feel bad fr her

**Sonali, adk, khushi Mehta, priya, , sundas, crazyforpurvi, blindredeyes , kia mehra, palak 96, duoangel95, shzk, lamia, guest **thanks

**Dareya789 **so swt..thank u guria

**Guest.. **U know wat I dnt like flowing with tide so just forget ur experience…I wl make u exprnce something new...Totally new…and it's my promise no one yeah absolutely no one between Shreya and Muskan will be portrayed as negative far to be b***h...ok? Just carry on reading u will not be disappointed might be sad but not hurt

**Prasanthi, anushka **kya yaar ager yeah daya ka baby hota to aab Muskan ka teesra mahina kaise chal raha hota? She had left years ago as in the stry she confessed…eaha se jane ke teen saal bad shadi kiya usne…and **anushka ** I cant promise u the happy ending about the child… lets c

**Harman.. **Aapki request sarakho per but give me idea about plot…not only characters…I can more less write ok but have deffciency in idea u know...so give me idea

**Killer ji **saans le lijiye….*wink* aur yeah chapter pariye…kuch jyada to clr nahi hoga per sayed dimag ki batti jal jaye

**Sneha **chalo dekhti jao kaun sa jori banti hey…

Aj subha gher ate ate train mein baith ke chap sochi aur likh bhi daali so sayed aaplogo ke expectation reach na ker paye ho…please cope up…kuch readers ke beshabri dekh ke updte ker hi dali…

**Story:**

That evening Daya dropped Shreya to her home after completing work at bureau. He said while driving "Shreya aj meine socha tha humari rishte ko ek naya naam dunga per kuch purani yaadein samne aker dil khatta ker dia….wo asal mein.."

Shreya kept a hand over his palm with "sir mujhe pata hey…aap chinta mat kijiye rishto ko naam dene se jyada jaruri dil se use ahmiyet dena"

Daya smiled with "tum samajhder ho…waise tumhe kuch puchna nahi hey?"

"kis bareme?"

"wo…wo Muskan…"

"Muskan ji ke bareme?"

"ha matlab wo.."

"jarurat nahi hey Tarika ne pehle hi sab bata chuki hey.."

"kya bata chuki hey?"

"aapke jindegi ki har atit ke bareme…kiuki uska manna tha kuch na jan ker hum rishta suru kare to sayed badme…"

"thanks.."

"kise derahe hey mujhe yeah…"

"Tumhara gher agaya hey gher jao kal bureau jaldi pahuchna hey warna ravvan bharak jayega..."

"Ravvan?"

"ummmm….ACP sir"

"kya aap bhi..."

And they bid each other goodbye. On the other side Abhirika were at the beach... Abhijeet was playing with Tarika's fingers with most of his attention but Tarika was not interested in this playful romance. She has many things to say, so she started as "Abhijeet mujhe tumse kuch bat kerni hey…"

"arey Tarika ji aap ko permission lene ki jarurat thori hi hey aap boliye na..""

Tarika knew that as she will start the topic all this romance will go in the sea but she was determined so started as "wo Muskan ke bareme"

But she didn't have to complete the sentence Abhijeet left her hand and in a strict voice ordered while sitting upright "nahi Tarika uske bareme kuch sunna nahi hy mujhe…tumhe yeah bat malum hey"

"per Abhijeet sayed uski majburi.."

"majburi? Kya majburi? Kis baat ki majburi? Aj ager mein tumhe bina ittala kiye transfer le lu aur wajah kisiko na malum ho…phone karo to jabab na du…dr dur tak tumse koi rabata na rakhu…to tum ise mere majburi samajhker maaf ker dogi?"

Tarika sighed she knew once he is angry he didn't care about what he is saying…she looked at him..the fire in his eyes shivered him and her heart signaled her to stop "are Tarika ruk ja yaar kiu jhagra mor le rahi hey? Per baat kerna jaruri hey…7 sallon se aise hi chup rehti ayi aj himmet ker hi dey"

She took deep breath and replied in a calm tone "maaf nahi kerti per sun leti koi kuch kehne aye to jaan ne ki koshish kerti, manti yeah nahi bad ki bat hey per sun jarur leti"

She stopped and turned her gaze towards sea..after realizing the silence she again turned towards Abhijeet and found him resting his head on a big rock and gazing at the dark sky…so she took it as green signal and continued "Muskan pregnant hey, tesra mahina chal raha hey"

Abhijeet sat straight and she continued "per wo akeli ayi hey…meine uske pati ke bareme pucha to usne kaha ki cauth **nipta **ker arahi hey"

Abhijeet looked at Tarika with a jerk, she nodded with "uski ankhe uski batein kch kehrahi thi…tmhe yaad hety jab wo chali gayi thi aur hum sab bureau mein uske bareme bat ker rahe they to Vivek ne kya kaha tha?"

Abhijeet murmured "ha use kaha tha **sayed aaplog samajhte uski haalat,ek larki ki jo do nayiya hey dono ki bich jujhte jujhte wo bich majhdher mein beh gayi…**per iski baat humare lakh puchne per bhi koi jabab nahi diya…aur pehli bar usne humare orders manne se mana kr diya."

Tarika pointed out "that's what I was pointing out…kahi koi bari majburi…"

"aab kya fayda?"

"Abhijeet wo tmhare liye sirf ek junior officer thi aur Daya ko dhoka…per mere liye wo ek dost bhi hey"

Abhijeet sighed. Tarika got up with "I'm sorry per mujhe janna hey ki baat kya hey" and she left for the hotel where Muskan was staying. Abhijeet also got uo and left for his home. He reached his home and found Daya sitting on sofa and watching movie….Abhijeet moved forward with "TV off karo mujhe tumse baat krni hey"

"kya boss kya baat kerni hey?"

"tum ne aj Shreya ke saath banaye hue plan kiu drop ker diya?"

"yeah kaise sawal hey?"

"kiu yeah puchna mere haq ke bahar hey?"

"per tum.."

"Muskan ko dekhte hi tumhari niyat to badal nahi.."

"Abhijeet…" came an angry growl from Daya... but then he calmed down with "boss dekho…"

"kuch dekhna nahi mujhe bas jabab sunna hey,,, kya Muskan ki yaadein abhie bhi itni strong hey ki Shreya ko leke dekhe gaye tumhare dream tum chor sakte ho?"

"Abhijeet pehli baat to yeah ki ager aisa kuch hota to mein Muskan ki intejar hi kerta rehta….aj mein sirf Shreya ko apne jindegi ki her past se bakiff kerwa du…isiliye…aur waise bhi yeah mera mamla hey mujhe hi handle kerne do…to behter rahega…."

Daya went back to his room and Abhijeet frowned and went to kitchen drank a glass of milk as his dinner and went to his room top take his sleep with anger on his mind, anger for whom? Tarika or Daya or Muskan? he doesn't know…he slept thinking about why actually why he is angry.

Daya also was irritated. He doesn't know why he was reacting like this. He had given right to Abhijeet to speak about all his personal matter then why was he reacting like this? Then only he heard a phone ringing from dining space he went to it, found Abhijeet's phone ringing on sofa... he saw the caller id as Tarika so went to call Abhijeet but found his door locked. So he picked up the call and even before he can introduce himself Tarika started blabbering

"Abhijeet mein eaha Muskan se milne ayi thi…uski tabiyet bilkul thik nahi hey…use ajeb sa pain ho raha tha...aur usne dawai li per mujhe dekne hi nahi diya… aise haalat mein choti si bimari bhi ma aur bache ke liye khternaq ho sakta hey…aise akele rehna iss hal mein thik nahi hey…to mein use apne saath le ke jarahi hu…apne gher thik hey na? Abhijeet?"

"Mein Daya…Abhijeet saayed so gaya..."

Tarika without any further cut the call. Daya sat on the sofa with "Tarika kya keh rahi thi? haalat mein choti dsi bimari bhi ma aur bache ke liye khternaq ho sakta hey…..matlab Muskan pregnant…? Per uske pati use aise kaise akele?...aur tabiyet uski?...per mein kiu pareshan ho raha hu? Kahi Abhijeet ke baat sach to nahi? Nahi insaniyet ki naatein…nahi sirf insaniyet nahi….bahut se sawal bhi hey…jiske jabab mujhe bhi janna hey….ek bar milna to hey mujhe use.."

He knocked Abhijeet's door with "phone sofa pey vul gaye ho"

The answer came "mein so raha hu"

"Tarika ka call aya tha"

And Daya moved to his room with "lo gussa agaya hey ise"

Next two weeks passed like this…

Tarika trying to find out what was the matter with Muskan and she was even worried about Muskan's health. She frequently has pains and other problems but she didn't let Tarika know about the doctor she was visiting. Tarika even tried to speak with Abhijeet who As usual avoided. Daya kept on thinking to meet Muskan but he felt that if he does that will that be betrayal to Shreya…he cannot make up his mind.

Shreya can sense Daya is disturbed but she herself was disturbed with sudden appearance of Muskan. No she was not jealous…she can't describe her feelings. She can sense as if she was going to lose her love even before getting it. She decided to give required space to Daya to make the choice and left the decision over time.

Daya wanted to share his mind with Abhijeet who just got stuck with one question "**what is Daya's decision and if he had forgotten Muskan why was he in dilemma? And if he wants back Muskan then what to Shreya…? He didn't proposed her that doesn't mean he had no commitment" **

Daya didn't thought that his friend was wrong but he thought "jab tumhare samne tumhare atit ke panne samne aye they aur tum jan paye they ki kabhi use pyar tha tumhe to tumhe laga tum iss yaaddash ke chlte bahut kuch kho chuke ho….jab ki wo feelings wo cehra sab tum vul chuke they…{case of flashback} per mein mujhe to sab yaad hey…wo sare pal…wo sare vade…vul nahi paya tha per dava dia tha per aj use samne dekh ke bahut se sawal hey jahen mein wo nahi dava sakta boss…cahe tum aur Shreya ise kisi bhi najriye se dekho"

Next week luck gave him a chance to meet Muskan and it gives more confusion to him…more insecurity to Shreya..

**A/n:** soooo ? Review… I will not change the main story line but can do minor changes for u all… but no fluffy romance… even duo scenes will be less…but something will be there which will make u smile through tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**Khushi, priya ,adk , Shilpa, daya's girl , bepana, crazyforpurvi, duoangel95, aditi **thanks

**Anuska **jab title hi hey noble decision to wo to hona hi hey

**Dareya789 **chutki agayi…

**Sneha **rone ke bad jo hasi ati hey na wo barsat mein dhuli hui per ki tarah nirmal hote hi..so just wait

**Katiiy **kabhie kabhie insaan jab tak purane uljhano se mukt nahi hone naye ki taraf ksadam barate hue darte hey aur jab wo uljhan khud samne ajaye to dar bar jata hey…bas eahi dikhane ki koshish ker rahi hu…

Surprise for u all in this chap….

**Story:**

Next week a mission came up for Abhijeet and so after bureau he went to meet Tarika at her home. Muskan was not present there then. And Abhijeet still doesn't know about Muskan staying with Tarika. And Tarika after hearing he was leaving for mission didn't picked up the topic. They spend some quality time together. Then Abhijeet left for home as he had to pack his things and all.

Tarika also got a call from Dr. Salunkhe and left for bureau and Muskan came back.

Abhijeet after reaching home got a call from HQ and he was ordered to move there with certain documents. So he gathered the docs and got ready to move but then he found a file missing. It's not important for his visit to HQ but for his mission. He thought for a while and recalled that h had left it at Tarika's place but he doesn't have enough time to pick it back. So he pepped in Daya's room found him ironing g some of his clothes which he was to take. He coughed fakely to which Daya replied "kya hey?"

"wo mein na ek file Tarika ke gher pey bhul aya hu…aur mujhe HQ jana hey udher se bureau fir mission…to"

"to?"

"file le ana mere bhai.."

Daya was about to agree. But then he remembered Muskan staying there so he was about to deny when Abhijeet continued "acha mein hi chale jata hu…per fir late ho jaunga,fir raavan ki daant..fir.."

"ho gaya?"

"tu jayega?"

"ha itni bari musibat se jo dosti kiya…iron ker lu? Packing ker du…fir file leke bureau pahuchta hu.."

" aur saaman bhi…"

"le jaunga..aab niklo"

So Abhijeet went and Daya after completing his works leave for Tarika's place. After reaching there he ringed the bell and after two bells Muskan opened the door.. she now looked completely like a pregnant woman..but hr yes was pale and dark circles were present around her eyes.. Daya kept on looking at hr for few moments but she moved her head down with her thought to herself as "nahi aab mein fir se wo sab nahi soch sakti…aab mein ma banne wali hu…aur fir mein to kuch hi din…"

She said aloud "aap? Yeaha?"

" ha wo Abhijeet..file matlab.."

"ander ayiye.."

And they both entered. Muskan pointed to sofa with "waise to aap ki bhabi ka gher hey per aab jabki wo nahi hey aur mein gher pey reh rahi hu to thora formality bhi ker hi du..baithiye…mein green tea leke ati hu…aap aab bhi wohi pite hey na?"

Daya nodded and she went. Daya sat with "kya puchu usse?nahi waise hi uski tabiyet thik nahi lag rahi hey. Per mere sawal …nahi wo jabab to janna hi hy mujhe warna mein Shreya ke saath nayi jindegi ki suruwat shanti se nahi ker paunga.."

Muskan came back with two cups. Daya stared at her for some minutes then started "mujhe tumse kuch.."

He was cut by "ha wo file mein dekhti hu kaha hey"

"file nahi kuch sawal hey.."

"per mere pas jabab nahi hey"

"kya jabab nahi hey?transfer kiu liya jabab nahi hey? Itni saalo se contact nahi kiya jabab nahi hey ha?"

Muskan moved away her gaze with "nahi hey jabab"

But Daya was not in a mood to leave so easily so held her by arms and turned her round Muskan said "aap kya ker rahe hey?"

"mujhe mere jabab cahiye…bas"

"kya jabab du? Ha kya batau ki ek imander officr hone ki saza vugat rahi hu mein…jiske chalet meine apne pyar kho diya fir jamane ne mjhper bidhba hone ki tag laga diya aur aaab.." Daya left her and she sat down on the sofa crying.

Outside Shreya was driving towards her home when suddenly her car came to a halt. She came out checked it and said to herself "aab yeah gari ko to pani pilana parega…per pani…arey pass mein hi Tarika ki gher hey woha dekhti hu.."

She came up to Tarika's home found the door only pushed not locked so decided to move inside with "sayed Abhijeet sir aye honge…mission se pehle bye bolne, chalo chalke taang khicte hey…acha mauka hey"

But as she went inside her feet got stuck with the floor as if she was fixed with saw Daya sitting beside Muskan holding her hand and the conversation is going on as follows.

Muskan is saying in a teary tone "aap to jante hey mein k bahut hi sadharan family se belong kerti hu jaha koi comfort koi shauq ka kercha nahi kiya ja sakta…papa ne hum dono bhai behen ki parai bhi muskil se karawai…mera bhai Anuj chota hey to jab mein duty join ker liya usk parai chal rahi thi..Mere mummy ko ek critical heart disease thi…" she stopped wiped her tears…and continued with a deep breath "us disease ko treat kerneke liye jitney paise cahiy thy humare pas nahi they…per unhe marne ke liye to nahi chor sakte thy na? Per jab mein Mumbai join kiya to unki halat bigerni lagi…" she smiled painfully "larki hu na, cahe police mein hi chali jau ma-baap ko tension rehti hey….to unki haalat bigerne lagi."

"fir?"

"tab unki ilaj mein papa ko ek asdmi ne bahut madad ki…mere bhai ki scul frnd ki bara bhai tha wo…paise wale businessman…per fir mummy ki haalat aise ho gyi ki doctor ka kehna tha ki bypass kerwana parega aur age ki ilaj ke liye Vellore leke jana parega…aur tabhi wo gentleman ne apna asli cehra dikhaya.."

"matlab?"

"matlab?" She looked at Daya with strange expression... "Mein eah to nahi kehti ki paise dene ki bad paise bapas mangna galat hey per unn paiso ke badle unnki beti mang lena to galat hey na…yeah to sauda hui na? hey na Daya…boliye na"

Daya unable to speak or understand anything kept a hand over her shoulder who continued.. "unhone ek hafte ka time diya ki na wo age madad kerenge aur unhe ek hafte mein apne sare paise bapas cahiye warna mujse shadi…"

She broke own crying…..shreya was having tears but she can't move…Daya patted her head with "yeah to tum bata bhi…"

"bata deti to aap kabhi mujhe bhul nahi pate…per ek dhokebaj ko vulna asan hua na?"

"per Muskan uske bad…matlab…"

"mein transfer leke chali gayi…wo bhi tab jab aap kidnapped hue they aur hospital mein they…usi bich meine sare formalities puri kr liya taki apki yeah bhai ki sawalo ka samna na kerna pare…vivek aur Freddy sir ko sab pata tha…pr meine unn dono ko apna qasam diya tha to unhone kabhie kisiko kuch nahi kaha…mein woha chali gayi..pr career banana ke bahane se shadi talti rahi, per mere akele ki kamai se gher chalake Anuj ko parake itna paisa bachta hi nahi tha ki sare karje uter saku…pata hey kabhie kabhie sochti thi ki ager riswat lena start ker du to sayed yeah muskil aasan ho jaye per fir aap ki ACP sir ki aur bhai ki cehra yaad ati thi…yaad ati thi ki kaise aaplogo ne mjhe bachane ke liye ACP sir se lar pare per duty se gaddari nahi ki..mein kaise aap sab ki biswas ko…fir do saal aise hi gua gayi…fir papa chal base aur mein sub inspector se inspector ban gayi.."

"uncle…"

"accident hua tha…mein lakh koshish ki pr shadi ko aur tal nahi payi.." Muskan continued in a dreamy tone "yeaha se jane ke teen saal bad mujhe ss Rajeev se shadi kerni pari…per apko pata hey usne mujhe baht din tak chua tak nahi…min to jaise thankfull ho gayi puri tarah duty mein masruff ho gayi..iss bich ma bhi chal basi.."

"per fir yeah bacha..aur unki death?"

"encounter mein..death hua hey unka"

"kya?"

Shreya also got a shock…

**A/n:**

Encounter? U all also shocked? Kya Muskan ki majburi jan ker Daya ke dil mein firse jag uthega uske liye pyar? Fir kya hoga Shreya ka? Dayareya fans ready to kill me? Dayauskan fans sad but still having hope? Lets c if there's twist to come…but blv me some shock is waiting for all readers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

Thank u guys..

**Anoushka **I hope Ur confusion will be over in this chap

**Duoangel95, guest, sneha, Shilpa, aditi, navkiran, crazyforpurvi, raveena, adk, blindredeyes, khushi, priya, kattiy, dareya789, avi, **thanks to all of u…lets c wat is there fr u in this chapter

**Story:**

"encounter mein..death hua hey unka"

"kya?"

Shreya also got a shock…Muskan smiled sarcastically "chauk gaye? To suniye…yeahi koi 5mahine phle mujhe ek mission mila tha, mujhe ATS ke saath milker ek bare deal ko rokna tha…use pehle jan kari hasil kerne ke liye disguise mein un gangs ke sath ghulna mlna…apko to pata hi hey na aise missions ke bareme?"

"ha…wo to thik hey per isse tumhare husband ka kya taluk?"

"jis din mujhe nikelna tha use do din pehle Rajeev ne achanaq mujhper pati hone ka haq jamaya…pehli bar hum dono mein…." She stopped Daya understood so continued with "fir?"

"fir unhone pyar vyar ki baatein ker ke aur pati hone ke raub jhar ke mujhe mission mein jane se rok ne ki koshish ki…aur waise bhi dept. ne bhi socha ki yeah mission larkio ke liye khaternaq ho skti hey to hum larkiya jo jane wale thy wo nahi gaye….fir jis din wo sare officers sare information leke lautne wale they use do din phle mujhe pata chala ki mein ma banne wali hu…Rajiv bahut khush hue aur meine bhi naye sapne dekhne ki koshish suru ki…per.."

She stopped with a fear visible on her face…as if it was her worst experience. Daya kept his hand over her shoulder with "per?"

"per unn officers ke information ke mutabik hamare sahr ke jo shaqs inn sare karname ke piche tha wo koi aur nahi Rajeev tha…"

"what?"

Daya stood up in a shock.. shreya who was just outside the room looking at all the happenings felt a bang on her heart with Daya's expression. Yes indeed she is sympathetic with Muskan but seeing Daya still so concerned about her gave her pain,..something which can't b explained,.

Muskan who was already crying now started sobbing with "ha meine Rajeev se pucha to usne besharmi ki had par ker di kaha ki mujhe yeah sab chupana parega..kiuki barna log mujhe ek ek criminal ki wife….aur to aur usne iss bache ke bareme bhi kaha ki ki agr yeah sab sachai duiya ke samne ajaye to yeah ek criminal ki aulad bol ke jana jayega…isliye mujhe use bachana parega…"

She broke down badly…Daya sat beside her and she buried her face in his chest, tears were flowing from Shreya's yes she don't know what to expect what to not…

Muskan controlled herself and got separated with "mein kayi dino ta sochti rahi per fir ACP sir ki wo kurbani yaad ayi…meine soch liya ki ager yeah aise khula chut gaya to mera bacha criminal ki aulad nahi khud criminal ban jayega iske saye tale…to meine sare sabot dept. ko de di…fir unki factories mein raid ke dauran…Rajev khud mere hi hato se encounter mein mara gaya…"

Daya completed with "aur tum aha chali ayi.."

"Nahi aapse kuch umide thi..isiliye…"

Daya looked at her with "kash tum sab bol ke jati to aj humare bich yeah fasle nahi hoti…"

This was too much for shreya she ran out of the home caught a flying cab and went back to her home crying…after she reached her home her first reaction was taking out a good number of sleeping peels in her hand and she was about to gulp it when she thought… "nahi ager aisa karungi to wo dono kabhie khush nahi reh payenge…mujhe to abhie jina hy…"

She threw all the peels in the sink and turned on the tap with high pressure she splashed water on her face and then busted out in crying…she fell on knees in the washroom itself with "mein apne pehle pyar mein hi har gayi….har gayi mein"

Just then her phone rang it was from ACP so she tried to sound normal got some orders..cut the call and said "ha sahi waqt pey aya yeah call…aur duty ki age emotions ho ni bhi nahi cahiye" she got up and went to her room

Here Muskan asked "Daya aap mujhe maaf to ker denge na?"

"Muskan…"

"Nahi Daya…sayed aapki maafi ki hi cah ne eaha tak khich layi mujhe...Please...yeah bojh leke mein aur nahi ji sakti"

"Muskan maafi ka to pata nahi per ha sakoon mil gaya mujhe…ager inn sawalo ka jabab na milta mujhe..to mein sayed agey bar nahi pata…naye jindegi mein jab bhi jana cahta hu yeahi yaadein mujhe rok leti thi aab sayed.."

Just then Daya's phone rang it was Abhijeet. So Daya picked it up mechanically with "ha bolo"

"wo file jaruri nahi hey uss mission pey Rajat aur Sachin pehle jayenge kuch information ektha kerne aur mujhe aur shreya ko kahi aur jana hey, Delhi HQ ok"

"ok…shreya ko?"

"ha…last moment decision hey yeah HQ ka"

"ok…so kab..nikloge?"

"filhal mein humare gher jake saman lelu fir shreya ko pick kerne jaunga fir niklenge…shreya ko ACP sir phone kerte hi honge"

"ok fir mein ek bar shreya se mil leta hu"

Abhijeet gave a sigh of relief with "ha…chale ja.. ho sake to use airport tak le ana mein wohi wait kerlunga"

"ok"

He cut the call and turned to Muskan who smiled and nodded assuringly

Daya went to the door and turned with "aapna khayal…"

But he stopped…he came back to her with "aise kya dekh rahi ho?"

"kuch nahi..aap jaiye…"

"apna khayal rakhna.."..Daya left for Shreya's place..muskan sat down on sofa with "aab khayal rakhne ke liye kuch nahi bacha…"

Old sweet memories are running in her minds and she sat crying.

**Jaanewafa hoke bekaraar**

**Jaanewafa hoke bekaraar**

**Barson kiya maine intezaar**

He reached her home and rang the bell. Shreya opened the door her eyes were red and her face was swollen. Daya came in make himself comfortable on sofa with "mission ke bareme suna na?"

"ji"

She turned and got busy with bags and all. "pareshan lag rahi ho"

"ji nahi"

Daya got up hold her by her shoulder and turned her "mere taraf dekho Shreya"

Shreya looked at him but with hurt not the usual called softly "Shreya kya hua sweettu?"

This was the name he called her when he was in full romance mood or when he used to comfort her…although they were not in a relation formerly they used to share that relation.

And these words melt Shreya she hugged Daya with "mein aaplogo ki jindegi se chali jaungi kabhie kabhie interfare nahi karungi…kabhie kabhie…"

She was sobbing Daya was stunned for some time then separated her with a jerk. "kya bole ja rahi ho tum?"

"meine dekha aap aj bhi Muskan ji se pyar kerto ho…unhone bhi bahut saha hey…aap log eksath…unke bache ko bhi ek baap…"

But she has to stop due to Daya's angry shout… "chup…kya boli jarehi ho ha? Dimaag thik hey? Pyar ko khilona samajh rakha hey kya?"

Shreya was looking at him with wide shock.. He just moved ahead grabbed her bag with "airport chalo...Abhijeet intejer ker raha hoga"

He moved out of the house and sat on the car…Shreya still sobbing came out of the home locked the door and sat on the passenger seat….there was awkward silence in the car…

**Tujhe har khushi de di**

**Labon ki hansi de di**

**Zulfon ki ghata lehrayee**

**Paigam wafa ke layee**

**Tune acchi preet nibhayee**

**Kisi se ab kya kehna**

They reached the airport. And both got down and went to the place where Abhijeet was waiting with Tarika who came to see him off. Both noticed Shreya. Tarika asked "Shreya tum thik ho?"

"ha wo thora sa jukham hey sar vari hey.."

Abhijeet said "Daya behes ho gayi kya?"

"nahi kisi ko mahan banne ka shawk chara hua tha"

The flight is announced and they went inside. Tarika looked at Daya he seemed tensed so she decided to dig out the matter

Tarika asked "Daya baat kya hey?"

"aj mein tumhare gher gaya tha…"

"fir?"

"Muskan mili woha…aur mere sare sawalo ki jabab bhi"

"matlab?"

Daya repeated all things. Tarika was silent for a while then she said "log kehte hey ki larkiya gher ke jimmedari nahi nibhati…aur yeah larki.."

She sighed then told "Daya mujhe tumse kuch bat kerni hey"

"ha bolo"

"wo Muskan ki tabiyet aj kal thik nahi rehti…ha pregnancy mein kuch to problems hote hey per uski problems kuch jyada comlex lag rahe hey mujhe"

"to tumne usse pucha nahi…"

"pucha to per na wo kuch batati hey na apne doctor se mujhe milne deti hey waise chautha mahina chal raha hey per uski weight aur baki sab thik nahi lag raha hey"

"to tum mujhe kya kerne ko kah rahi ho?"

"tum ekbar usse baat kerlo to saayed.."

"nahi Tarika…shreya ek hafte mein bapas ajayegi fir hum ek saath tumhare gher jake baat kerenge iss bareme…shreya ko insecurity feel ho rahi thi"

"kya matlab?"

He repeated what Shreya told..Tarika smiled "Daya tum matlab aab tumhare dil mein koi confussion matlab Muskan yeah Shreya…matlab.."

"nahi Tarika Shreya ki jagah itni kamoor nahi hey"

And they both drove to their respective home.

**A/n:**

So dayareya fans relieved? But there are many more things to happen…just see


	5. shock

**Authors note:**

Thank u **dareya789, confidentgirl, kia mehra, priya, navkiran kaur, ninadkdm, sneha, , daya's girl , crazyforpurvi , khushi Mehta. Guest, shree, raveena, palak96, adk**

yeah feelings to dil se ata hey na? to aise waqt mein guilt feel kerna ho jata hey…dimag tab sahi galat, ki debate nahi kerta

**ritesh **itna agey ka soch loge to kaise chalega…filhal aur bhi bahut kuch hona hey….

**Katiiy **now there will b again a big shock

**Sangiti **waise to im a Abhijeet fan but yeah I tried to do justice with characters…and bring back the lost charm which fw has already omitted… aur rahi bat Muskan ki to dekhte hey..

**Guest **hum log aksar dil ki hatoo majbur ho ker adhi adhuri baat sunke khud ko takleef dete hey…and about Muskan lets c.

**Story:**

Shreya and Abhijeet were out for 3 weeks already. Muskan's health was not at all good..But was detoriating. But she has a peace in mind…yeah at last she confessed…she wanted to do that earlier but…

Now Tarika don't have any bitter feelings for her neither the others. But still Daya hadn't visited her after that day… Tarika had informed that h doesn't want to increase Shreya's insecurity..

Even the new officers had mingled well enough with her.

That day was a Saturday evening and all the officers excluding Daya and obviously Shreya and Abhijeet were present in Tarika's drawing room.. Tarika had called all of them just to make Muskan feel good she couldn't understand wats bothering Muskan's health. She is a doctor herself but Muskan didn't allow her to check her medicines or meet her doctor...she even hadn't given the details.

So today she even requested Salunkhe sir and ACP sir to come to her house so that she can raise the topic in front of them.

All were chatting merrily and was mainly teasing rajvi..When the two sirs arrived. Tarika welcomed them and then told "mujhe aap dono se kuch baat kerni hey.."

Dr. Salunkhe said "ha bolo."

Tarika started as "actually mujhe wo matlab.."

But she was interrupted with Purvi's loud call. "Tarika jaldi ayo Muskan ko kuch…jaldi ayo"

Tarika ran to the hall followed by the two seniors. Muskan was holding her belly and was breathing heavily...Tarika sat beside her with "Purvi pani lana aur Rajat mere room se stethoscope lana"

Both followed immediately... Tarika made Muskan drank little water then checked her and exclaimed "mujhe kuch thik nahi lag raha hey…ambulance ka intejam kerna hoga we have to shift her to hospital"

Sachin called the ambulance and Tarika got up "Purvi tum jara iske pass baitho mein abhi ayi…" she turned to Dr. Salunkhe with "sir aap pls mere saath ayiye"

The doctor didn't understand anything but followed Tarika to the guest room .there Tarika was searching something frantically. Salunkhe confusingly asked "kya baat hey Tarika?"

"sir Muskan ko koi prob hey,pata nahi kya per hy…mein..ha I got it"

And she came up with some packets of medicines and some prescriptions.

She kept them on the table with "wo yeah medicines leti hey aur kabhie mujhe dekhne hi nahi deti…aj to mujhe.."

She was studying the prescriptions simentenously...While she let out a cry as "oh no..yeah kaise.."

She was having tears in her eyes.. Dr. Salnukhe still confused asked "kya hua Tarika?"

But she didn't answer t seems she is not in the world...from outside Rajat called "Tarika sir ambulance agayi"

Tarika jerked out of her world handed over the prescription to Dr. Salunkhe with "aap dekh lijiye fir ajayiye..."

And went out rubbing her tears..

Dr. Salunkhe read the prescription and exclaimed "epithelial….hey bhagwan iss larki ko aab aur itna sehna hey kitna.."

But Rajat called him again and he went out.. Muskan was now letting out low cries due to and Purvi accompanied her in ambulance and others followed with their car.

In the car.

Dr. Salunkhe was sitting with his head hung down... Freddy was first one to notice this and asked "kya baat hey dr. saab? Aap kuch jyada hi pareshan lag rahe hey."

Now ACP sir and Rajat also started as "ha Salunkhe Tarika jab se tujhe leker ander gayi tab se tu kuch jyada hi.."

Rajat added "sir Tarika bhi kuch ajjeb sa react ker rahi thi…jaise kuch bahut bura hone wala ho.."

Dr. Salunkhe replied "aur kya hoga Rajat, ho to gaya hey bahut bura"

Rajat and Sachin exchange glances Freddy looked at ACP who shrugged with "Salunkhe paheliya mat bujha puri baat bata.."

Dr. Salunkhe started with "bhagwan ne pata nahi Muskan ke liye aur kitna dukh soch ke rakha hey…kiu usi itni imtehan lene ka soch.."

Freddy impatiently interrupted "aab kya hua?"

ACP sir finding his friend quite ordered "bolega.."

"Epithelial tumour"

All were confused. It's a medical term and they don't have idea about it but Rajat reacted "oh no…yeah to rare hey pregnancy mein aur isme to abortion kerna jaruri.."

Every one turned towards Rajat who explained "mere ek dost ki patni ko hua tha.. pach mahine ke bad chemotherapy dena para tha..per fir bhi thik nah hua aur wo.."

Dr. Salunkhe nodded with "thik hone ke chances kam hote hey…aur chemo dene se bache ko bhi nuksaan hota hey. Isliye doctors extensive surgery aur staging biopsy ki salah dere hey bache ko abort kerne ki salah dete hey. Conservative surgery bhi ek option hey use bacha jinda to rehta hey per Muskan ka tumour stage three mein hey iss option ki koi gunjaish nahi.."

ACP and others were shocked after some moments Freddy said "matlab Muskan aab aab.."

"samajh lo kuch hi dino ki.."

Nikhil immediately said "mein Daya sir ko phone kerta hu.."

Rajat was about to stop him when ACP 's phone rang. He uttered "Abhijeet"

"Ha Abhijeet bolo"

"sir hum aj hi laute hey Dacp sir ki office mein documents submit ker chuke hey…Shreya apni gher chali gayi mein ek bar aapko mil ke report ker du..matlab details "

"nahi tum apne pass tayiyar rakho mein bad mein dekh lunga.."

"ok sir per aap kuch pareshan…aur aap heykaha..i mean Tarika ne kaha tha aj us ski fgher pey aap sab ektha hone wale hey to meibn bhi wohi ajata .."

"hum hospital jarehey hey"

"hospital?"

"ha.." and he told him all the details and ended with "Nikhil Daya ko call kerne hi wala tha ki tumhara phone agaya..ek kaam karo tum gher jao Daya ko sab batake dono chale ayo.."

"no sir Daya ko iss bareme kuch pata nahi chalna cahiye abhie….please sir…bad mein bata denge..aur mein pahuchta hu"

"ok jaisa tumhe thik lage"

And they cut the call. ACP said "Nikhil Daya ko call kerne ki jarurat nahi hey…aur Abhijeet bhi hospital araha hey"

Nikhil asked "per sir Daya sir ko batana kiu nahi.."

Rajat interrupted "kiuki yeahi thik hey."

Pankaj and Nikhil confusingly looked at him and Sachin added "Shreya aur Daya sir ke soch ker Abhijeet sir ne yeah bola hey sayed" then he looked at the two senior and realized what he told so to make it up "I mean matlab.."

ACP sir stopped him with "job hi ho..filhal yea hi sahi rahega"

Sachin thought something then said "per Shreya ko to hum bata sakte hey.."

Rajat interrupted "pehle hospital pahuchte hey Tarika aur Abhijeet sir se baat kerke fir dekhte hey"

Meanwhile they reached the hospital doctor checked her and gave her an injection and then said to Tarika "filhal to aap unhe gher le ja sakte hey…aur thora care rakhiye"

Tarika straightly asked "kitne chances hey uski thik.."

"10%...unhe pehle hi kaha gaya tha ki ager wo abort ker dey to hum unhe bacha sakte hey…90% chances hey..per unhone..nahi mani..yeaha tak ki wo chemo lene ko bhi tayar nahi.."

The doctor left and Nikhil and Pankaj went to buy medicines…Rajat was explaining the matter to Purvi who was utterly confused. Sachin and Freddy was looking at their two seniors who were in deep distress.. ACP sir was telling "fir se ek beti chin jayegi…Tasha Aditi aab Muskan bhi.."

Just then Abhijeet came in and found Tarika standing near Muskan 's bed and Muskan was pleading "please Tarika tum ek larki ho tum to samajh sakti ho ek ma apne bache ko…" she stopped seeing Abhijeet "bhai.."

Abhijeet still don't know her confession so he frowned Tarika turned to him with "Daya nahi aya.."

"meine use bataya nahi aur nahi bataunga…behtar hoga tum sab bhi na batao…mein fir se uski jindegi mein wohi pareshani.."

Tarika interrupted "Abhijeet her baat pey order dene ki jo yeah tumhari aadat hey na..use badlo…" Abhijeet looked at her she continued in a bold tone "ha aur puri baat jaane ki samajhne ki aadat daal lo..accha rahega.."

"tum.."

But he was interrupted with Muskan "nahi Tarika bhai thik kahe rahe hey Daya yeah Shreya ko abhie kuch mat batana..Shreya aj hi lauti hey..pehle unn dono ko kuch waqt do..tum hi ne to kaha ta uss din Shreya ne meri aur Daya ki sari batein sun liya aur she was tensed..use waqt do..Daya pehle use samjha dey fir waqt dekh ker bata dena"

Abhijeet was confused… he looked at Tarika with "wo.."

But Tarika was no less. "ho gaya na tumhara problem ka solution…aab hume gher jana hey…Purvi Rajat tum dono chal rahe ho na..Rajat looked at the helpless face of Abhijeet and was about to speak out but Purvi answered "ha…Rajat gari ready karo hum Muskan ko leke ate hey..sir aap log ayenge?"

She asked looking towards Abhijeet ACP and Salunkhe. Just then Nikhil and Pankaj also came in and all went to the car…Abhijeet has also brought his car so Pankaj Freddy Sachin and Nikhil went in his car and Tarika ACP Rajat Purvi and dr. Salunkhe in ACP 's innova.

In Abhijeet's car

Sachin was driving and Abhijeet was sitting in the passenger seat with a confused angry face . Freddy gathered the courage to speak with this angry Abhijeet as it was tough to speak with him in this mood only ACP Daya and to some extent Tarika managed but for others it was a big no.. so he meekly started "woo dr. Tarika.. woo thorn parmesan the,"

No answer.. Sachin and Nikhil encouraged him through eyes. So he continued "pata nahi bhagwan Muskan se itna nataj kiu hey pehle to apne gherwalo ke liye apne pyar ko kurban kerna para"

Now came the instant answer "matlab?"

Sachin took the charge and explained all the details..Abhijeet was stunned after some moment he murmured "Muskan ne ek baar bata to diya hota..hm use itna galat…" he said aloud "Freddy tm to jante they ek bar bataya nahi gaya itne saalo mein…hum tumhare samne uski burai kerte rahe aur tum…aur wo Vivek…wo bhi janta that um dono ko ek bar bhi yeah nahi laga ki nahi wo to bekasoor hey per sab use kasoorbar man rahe hey hum uski sachai ugal dey…"

"sir ek to usne apni qasam diya tha fir bhi dil kerta tha aap ki narajgi ko dekh Daya sir ki berukhi ko dekh dr. Tarika ki chatpatahat ko dekh ugelne ki dil kerta tha..per fir Vivek ko dekh ker chup ho jate.."

Sachin in a confused tone "Vivek ko dekh?"

"ha wo aj tak Tasha ki yaadon se bahar nahi aapaya…usne woho atit mein apni khushiya ko kayed ker liya…mein bata deta to Muskan to laut nahi pati per kahi Daya sir bhi…sir aj aap jis bajase yeah tumour wali baat unse chupa rahe hey usi bajase meine bhi kabhie nahi bataya aur na Vivek ko batane diya.."

Abhijeet sighed with "sorry Freddy wo gusse mein sayd kuch jyada hi.."

"sir aap ki gusse ko hum sab jante hey sorry mat boliye"

He smiled.. there was a silence in the car…Freddy was remembering the friendly moments with Muskan…

**Meine kaha ki mein help ker dungi per nahi**

**Arey freddy sir vaj bhabi ji ne aapko jaldi chor diya…gher ki kaam se leave hey kya?**

**Aap ne file complete nahi kiya abhie Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir ake chilayenge dijiye mein ker deti hu**

Abhijeet was also in his world of thoughts

"meine Muskan ko kitna galat samjha..Tarika sahi kehti thi per meine kabhie uski baton ko samnjhne ki koshish hi nahi ki..per Muskan ne bhi thk nahi kiya…jab mein uske gher gaya tha uski transfer lene ke bad to Rajeev ke saath usme aise introduce kerwaya jaise ki wo dono ek dusre se pyar…aur usi din se mere dil mein serf nafrat agayi uske liye…mein to janne hi gaya tha ki akhir kya baat hey…mujhe to bata deti. Mein bhi cahta hu ki Daya ageh bare.. mein use na batata per wo mujhe to bata deti…sayed kuch madad ker pate..aisa bhi to ho sakta tha ki Rajeev se shadi na kerni parti…"

Meanwhile in ACP sir's car

Tarika was still angry on Abhijeet. Purvi said "Tarika aab gussa chor do"

Dr. Salunkhe also said "Tarika Abhijeet ko to sare baatein pata nahi than a…to gussa hona to jays hey..hum bhi to itne saal gussa hi kerte aye hey"

"per wo kabhie kuch sunne ko hi tyar nahi…Daya ne bhi to pucha na…per Abhijeet to.."

Muskan cut her with "bhai ne to sabse pehle pucha tha.."

"kya matlab?"Asked ACP

"mere transfer lene ki teen hafte bad wo mere gher gaye they"

"kya?" asked the astonished Tarika

"ha…"

"isiliye usne ek haft ka leave liya tha.." concluded the ACP

"ha sir..Daya hospital se realese hone ki bad wo mere gher gaye…sirf yeah janne ke liye ki kya hua hy problem..meine unke samne Rajeev ko aise represent kiya jaise ki hum dono engaged ho unhone fir bhi bar bar pucha teen din wohi hotel mein rahe ker mujse baat ki…papa se bhi baat kiya…per meine unh kuch nahi bataya jhut bola…fir wo jab chale aye us din unhone bol diya tha ki mein bhul jao inn sare rishto ko..aur usi din unhone mujhe unko bhai kehna ka haq bhi chin liya..per unhone yeah sare baat aap logo ko nahi bataya kiuki wo aap logo ko aur pareshan nahi kerna cahte they."

Dr. Salunkhe and ACP were shocked. Tarika said "usne mujhe bhi nahi bataya…aj tak sirf gussa dikhata raha…meine use galat kaha per fir bhi.."

Purvi asked "per aap ney kisiko kuch nahi bataya?jab Abhijeet sir gaye they tab.."

"bhai ko pata chal jata to wo Daya se chupa nahi pate…wo ager caht bhi to bhi nahi chupa pate aur nahi mein laut pati…"

They all reached Tarika's house

After coming down from car Abhijeet came forward to mskan with "Muskan im sorry…meine wo.."

"aab mein firse apko bhai bula sakti hu?"

"Muskan…tum….tumne iss bache ke liye apni jaan kiu?"

They all entered the house… Muskan replied "bhai mein ek cop ki duty nibha diya…ek beti hone ki duty ada ker diya..apne aap ko Daya se itna dur ker diya kiu ski jindegi mein bhi koi agaya…sare farz nibha diya per k farz baki rahe gaya tha.."

Tarika was having tars in her eyes.. Purvi asked "matlab?"

"ek larki jab janam leti hey to iss dharti per uski karz rehta hey yeah jo dharti hume palti hy uski karz tabhie ada hoti hey jab hum usko ek nanha sa naya kiran dey jo agey jaker iss dhrti ki raksha kere…her larki tabhi puri hoti hy jab wo janani banti hey…cahe beti bane cahe behen cahe career banale cahe ban jaye kisiki patni wo adhuri raheti hy jab tak ma na ban jati…aur mein adhura raheke marna nahi cahti.."

And she broke down crying. Tarika and Purvi hugged her and the three girls got a new lesson.

The male members were stunned…stunned to see a new face of a girl.

**A/n: **to aab? Muskan fans sad? I'm also not happy… but jindgi to yeahi hey na…kisiko khush rehna hey to kisiko dukhi hona hi perta hy na? But b sure I will try not to brek Ur hearts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**

**l'intrus **thanx im glad that u liked my portrayal of characters

nw c ur dareya together

**aru , guest, dareya789 (guriya), , crazyforpurvi, daya's girl anupama, , guest, katiiy, adk, khushi, priya **thank u to all of u

**guest **who reviewed for first time, im glad to get that my thoughts can impress sm1 this much…keep on reviewing u will get many more new shades of a girl, being myself a girl I will be expressing all my thoughts

**rahila **thank u that u liked those lines…

**sneha ** chalo le ayi aapki chap…waise week mein ek bar hi updte kerne wali thi pr the reviews are frcng me to do it soon

**ritesh **sara story disclose mat ker dena..u r a good guesser I can c

**so now the story…there is dareya scenes but I don't think this will stcfy the romantic readers…but at this flow of story I can't bring sudden romance**

**Story:**

After a painful silence Sachin was the first one t break the silence. "Hume Daya sir aur Shreya ko saree batein batana cahiye"

All the team members looked at each other and Abhijeet said "ha Sachin filhal dono hi Shreya ke gher mein hey..Daya usse milne jane wala tha..dono ko ek saath batana hi thik rehga.."

Sachin nodded but he was not having courage to say such a thing to Daya.. So he looked at Rajat for help.

Rajat said "sir wo aise.."

"batana to hoga fir itne sochne se kya fayda.., waise mein chlta hu mujhe kuch kaam hey.. Sachin ager himmet na ker pao to koi baat nahi…Shreya ko samjha dena wo sayed kisi galat faimi mein hey"

And he went out.

Here Sachin decided to move to Shreya's house. He reached the place and found the or wide opened. So he entered. He heard noise coming from bedroom he recognized the voices so decided to leave but the sentence he heard made him stop.

"kya sunna cahti ho ki mein aab bhi Muskan se pyar kerta hu? Ha to kerta hu…kiu na karu uski galti kya hey…mein use apne jindegi mein bapas shamil kerne ki bareme nah soch sakta per iska matlab yeah nahi ki mein use bhul jao…kuch bhul jana itna assan nahi…"

"mein bhi to wohi kehrahi hu..ki unhe vulne ki aap koshish bhi mat kijiye…unhone bahut kuch khoya aab aur kiu, aap unhe apna lijiye.."

"aur tmhe bhulna asan hoga.."

"nahi…per mshkil to dono meinhi hey per isme sayed kam,..2 saal ki yaadein ar 7 saal ki tarap"

"Shreya ager saal mahina dekh ke pyar kiya jata, rishte banaye jate na to tum to Muskan ko ek din dekha fir uske liye kiu qurbani dena cahti ho?"

"dekhiye sir…mein aap ko Muskan ji ko accept kerneke liye majbur to nahi ker sakti per aise haalat o mein apke saath khush kabhie nahi reh paungi…kabhi accept nahi kar paungi ki meri bajase.."

"Shreyya…." A shocking whisper came out from Daya's throat. Sachin also can't stop himself so was about to enter when Shreya continued "unhone sab kuch kho diya..mere jindegi mein abhie bhi bahut kuch baki hey…wo serf deti gayi kya unhe pane ka haq nahi?"

"sayed nahi.." came a voice from bedroom door. Both turned that way and found Sachin standing. Shreya said "bhaiya aap?"

Daya said "Sachin kya kahe rahe they tum?"

"sir Shreya ne to socha ki Muskan ko bhi kuch khushiya pane ka haq hey per bhagwan ne aisa nahi socha.."

Shreya asked "matlab?"

Sachin took a deep breath looked at Daya and then stated "sayed Muskan abhie kuch hi din ke liye hi..khushiya aur dukh ke saath rehegi"

Daya looked at him with jerk "kya matlab?kya bolna cahte ho?"

Shreya looked at Daya came forward and took his hand in hers Daya relaxed with "I mean kya hua hy?"

"epithelial tumour"

Shreya asked "wo kya?"

Daya also turned his questioning glance to Sachin who looked away and told all the matter in details. Daya was utterly shocked he sat down on the bed unable to react. and Sachin noticing the scenario looked at Shreya who was wiping hr tears.

Sachin came forward patted hr shoulder signaled towards Daya and then left with "khayal rakhna"

Shreya stood beside Daya and kept a hand over his shoulder. "Daya.."

Daya looked at her blankly his eyes were not wet but were expressionless. Shreya rubbed his hairs with "kuch nahi hoga unhe sach.."

"Shreya wo dur rehti per thik to rehti na.." came the mumbled reply.

Shreya came closer with "aab bhi to waqt hy na, agr wo chemo lena start kare…hum log samjhaenge na unhe, aap samjhaeynge"

Daya nodded with "per wo to apne bache ko bachana cahti hy..uss bache ka kya hoga?"

Shreya rubbed his hairs with "hume unse baat kerni paregi na?"

Daya suddenly cried out with "mjhe ajeb sa dar lag raha hey Shreya, jiske saath hey mein rishte…..wo sabb….kahi tum bhi to…" he sobs.. Shreya cupped his face and lifts it up with "Daya please dekhiye idher mere taraf dekhiye.."

Daya looked at her and hugs her suddenly and hid his face in her arms. Shreya patted his back and whispers "I love you Daya."

Daya looked up and stood with "tum bhi kabhie Muskan ki tarah..?"

"kabhie nahi.."

And they hugged each other. Daya was still not relaxed and Shreya can sense it.

So she decided to skip the topic for that time being. She made him sat and sat beside him kept her head over his shoulder.. silence prevailed for some time then Daya said "hume Muskan se milna cahiye?"

"ji jarur.."

"aab bhi kya waqt hey?"

"21 st week chal raha hey abort krne ki waqt to nahi hey, per koi ilaaj to jarur hoga"

"per…hum usse mileng kaise?mujhe himmet nahi arahi hy.."

"Daya…please aap chaliye"

"nahi Shreya mein usse kya kahunga?"

"aap chaliye to milne…"

"nahi Shreya hum bad mein…mujhe thori der akela rehna hey…I'm sorry mein nikalta hu"

And he left her home without letting her utter anything more. He went towards the beach. And Shreya decided to move to Tarika's home

She reached at Tarika's place and rang the bell. Tarika opened the door and saw her so asked "tum…I mean.."

"bhaiya aye they mere gher.."

Tarika moved aside to let her enter. "Muskan ji kaha hey?kaisi hey woh?"

"apne kamre mein hey…thik hey per pata nahi kab tak…." She stopped feeling a lump in her throat. Then continued "Abhijeet keh raha tha ki Daya tumhare gher pey hoga…to sachin ki baatein usne"

"ha unhone suna sare batein..per sayed himmet nahi juta paye sab kuch samna kerneke liye bina kuch kahe nikel gaye…tut gaye hey wo…meine kaha tha aneke liye per…"

"mujhe pata thaw o nahi ayega…yeah to gher jake ro raha hoga yeah beach pey baitha hoga.."

"bhayiya ne bataya ki Abhijeet sir bhi.."

"yeah dono mein hi himmet nahi hey yeah sab face kerne ki…"

There was a silence in the room Tarika noticed Shreya lost in thoughts…she asked "Shreya, kuch soch rahi ho?"

"Tarika tum ek doctor ho…to ek doctor ki hisaab se kya lagta hey Muskan ji.."

"chances bahut kaam hey Shreya ager wo chemo leti to sayed….per fir uski bacha…"

"per ager unhe kuch ho jata hey to unka bacha.."

"mujhe meri iss family per pura bharosa hey" came a voice… they turned and found Muskan standing at the bed room door. Shreya stood up and Tarika came ahead with "tumhe uthke ane ko kisne kaha.."

"Tarika im fine…bed ridden nahi hu mein…" and Muskan made herself comfortable on the couch with "arrey Shreya baith jao, Tarika jyada tension leti hey…"

Shreya smiled a bit and sat down. Muskan started with "Shreya jo log mere itna care ker sakte hey wo mere bacha ka bhi khayal rakhenge…im sure.."

"per ek ma ki jarurat hoti hey k bache ko.."

Muskan was silent… Tarika continued "Shreya thik keh rahi hey Muskan….ek ma k baap dono mil ke ek bache ko bare kerte hey…hum mese koi…"

"Tarika..mein adoption agency se baat kerni ki soch rahi hu…"

"Muskan?" said shocked Tarika… Muskan hunged her head down and then got up and went to her room. She stood at her room door turned with "tumlog eahi cahte ho na ki mein iss bache ko gira du? Chemo lu? Nahi mein who kabhie nahi karungi…mein apn bache ke liy koi na koi intejam jarur karungi…"

And she entered her room. Tarika was looking shocked. Shreya kept a hand over her shoulder "Tarika…"

"Shreya mein isliye hairan nahi hu ki usne hum per bharosa kerke bache ko…wo sab thik per koi apne bache ko aisa kaise? Hum yeah jimmedari nahi nibha sakte?…hum.."

"I can understand Tarika…Muskan ji abhie disturbed hey…tum please iss sab ke bareme jyada mat socho…."

Tarika nodded. Shreya got up with "acha filhal to mein chalti hu…tum yeah sab jyada mat sochna"

Shreya came out and rang a number "hello…aap kaha hey?"

"kiu?"

"mujhe aapse baat kerni hey…"

"kal kerlenge…"

"nahi mujhe abhie aur isi waqt baat kerni hey.."

"Shreya yeah kaisi jid hey..mujhe abhie gher jana hey"

"to mein bhi aapki gher askti hu.."

"tum…"

"mujhe milna hey bas.."

"mein beach pey hu…"

Shreya cut the call and drove her car towards the beach to meet that person.

Tarika stood in the balcony.. her thoughts ran as "Muskan ki pass waqt bahut kam hey…sayed uska bacha bhi premature ho…yeah adoption bagera….kahi iss bache ko bhi ek aanath ki jindegi….nahi mein Muskan ko yeah kadam nahi lene dungi…meine pal pal dekha hey ki puri jindegi ek aanath hone pey kya jhelna parta hey…nahi…per kaun lega iss bache ki jimmedari….kehna to aasan hey per nibhana wo bhi puri jindegi..?"

Muskan was sitting on the window pane looking outside at the setting sun…she kept a hand over her belly

**Dhal gayi sham..dhal gayi saye.**

**.rang kya kya badal gaye saye..**

**dhal gaye sham dhal gaye saye…**

**sath din var they sham ko lekin **

**mujhse agey nikal gaye saye..**

**dhal gaye saye..dhal gaye sham**

She had tears in her eyes... "baby…mumma to apko her khushi dena cahti thi..per sayed na dey paye…aap gussaaa ho jaoge? Kya karu baby bhagwan na mujhe apne pass bula rahe hey….aap fiqar mat kijiye meine aap ki Daya uncle ko dekha hey apne ma-papa na hone par wo kitni dukhi rehte they…aap ko waisa kuch face nahi kerna parega…meine soch liya mein jo adoption agencies hey unse baat kerungi…aap ko na bilkul achi se mummy daddy milenge…mujhe apni iss family pey pura bharosa hey per aap ko mein kisi pey bojh nahi bana sakti"

She took out a photo from her suitcase… it was an old man "papa…aj aap hote to mein apne baby ko aap ki hawale kr deti…per mein bilkul akeli mere saath hey per mujhe dar hey ki kahi mera bacha kisi per bojh na ban jaye…"

While on the other side at the beach Shreya came down her car and looked around for that person. She found him sitting leaning on a big rock looking at the vast sea. Shreya came forward and sat beside him. "aap yeaha aise kiu baithe hy?"

"tumhe pata hey Shreya yeah lahere na humare her sawal ki jawab deti hey, humare tanhai ka sabse acha sathi hota hey…pata hey tumh jab bhi mein pareshan hota hu yeah boss mission pey jate hey to akela hota hu to yeaha chala ata hu…jab Muskan chali gayi thi na mein rat rat var yeah baitha rehta tha..hospital s release hone ki bad mein eahi baitha rehta tha…Abhijeet bhi nahi tha aur dil mein dhero sawal…"

"kya her mushkil ka solution deti hey yeah samundar?"

"nahi hamare dil ko sakoon deti hey aur tab hum khud jabab dhund lete hey.."

"to mre do sawal ka jabab de sakta hey aapka yeah shant man?"

"tumhare sawal?"

"ha.."

"karo"

Shreya took a deep breath as if gathering all the courage inside her closed her eyes "kya aap sach mein mujse pyar kerte hey aur shadi kerna cahte hey?"

Daya immediately turned towards hr and found sweat drops over her forehead.. he did understood something deep inside is bothering her. So called softly "Shreya.."

"nahi phle jabab dijiye"

"ha cahta hu mein tumse shadi kerna"

Shreya oened her eyes and said "kya aap mera matlab hey ki hum mein.."

"Shreya relax…kya baat hey?"

"aap ko Muskan ji ki haalat to pata hey…to ager sach mein unhe kuch….to nki bache ka kya hoga?"

"Shreya yeah to Muskan ko khud sochna cahiye na…hum mese koi kaise faisla ley sakte hey?"

"unhone socha hey.."

"adoption centres ki madad se jo log bache adopt krna cahte hey, bacha aida hote hi wo unhe yeah bacha saup degi"

"kya?"

"ha"

"wo pagal ho gayi kya..ek to yeah centre jyada tar bacho ko bahar…aur dusra to kal ko ager uss parents ko khud ki bache ajaye to yeah anaath.." he stopped his own past made him stop.

Shreya said "meine kuch socha hey.."

"nahi Shreya Muskan ney agr apne bache ko ek aanath ki jindegi dene ki sochi to wohi sahi..orphanage mein bhi pal ker ek bacha bara ho sakta hey kuch ban sakta hy…dekho na mein bhi to ban gaya" Daya replied in a painfull sarcastic tone which ended in a whisper.

Shreya said in a loud crying tone "per use rishta nahi milta puri jindegi wo tarapta rehga…ek ma ek baap ek naam ek rishte ke liye…her koi Daya nahi banta bahut se bache andhere mein kho jate hey…aur her Daya ke liye bhi koi Abhijeet rishte ki sej sajake baitha nahi hota…sare jindegi wo tarapte rahe jate hey"

Daya turned and look at Shreya found tears rolling down her cheek she continued "mein uss bache ko ek ma baap ek pura family dena cahti hu…aapki ankho mein jo khone ka dar hota hey wo uski ankho mein nahi dekhna cahti…aur iske liye mujhe aapki madat cahiye…aap mera saath doge?"

"per kaise?" Whispered Daya

"shaadi kerke.."

"what?"

**A/n: **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:**

Time kam hey so individually thanks nahi bolsakti…thanks to all the reviewers…

**Dayauskan lovers…there is a small treat for u in this chap…**

**Story:**

"Shaadi kerke..."

"What?"

"ji…"

"per kya…"

"mujhe pata hey ki humara rishta abhie uss maukam pey nahi pahucha…aap abhie tayar bhi nahi hey…sayed mein bhi nahi…mein apko sirf patni ki naam dene ko bol rahi hu, dil se jitna time hume cahiye utna hum bad mein lenge…per sirf legally nam to hum iss rishte ko de sakte hey na? aj single parent legall hey per samaj aj bhi use healthy najariye se nahi dekhta…kya aap mera saath denge?"

"Shreya tum….acha kal ager humara khud ka bacha hoga tab kya.."

"Daya jinke liye meine apne jindegi ka sabse bari khushi hasil kiya unke bache se muh kya kabhie mor paungi?"

"mein samjha nahi"

Shreya stood up Daya also stood up. She moved forward towards the wave. The wave touched her feet she stopped. She looked at the sky. It's getting dark slowly. She spoke up "aapko pata hey mein tab college mein thi,tab pehli bar meine apko dekha tha…humare college ki independence day celebration pr aap ACP sir aur Abhijeet sir aye they…apne mujhe sayed notice bhi nahi kya….per mein apse ek ajeeb se dor se bandh gayi…aisa laga jaise ki jindegi ko ek maksad sa mil gaya…tab nahi pata tha ki kabhie Mumbai cid mein join kerungi…yeah kabhie apse milungi bhi yeah nahi…pr mein kisi aur ki bareme soch nahi pati thi…aapki her ek tasvir aap pey her ek article mein collect kerti rahi…fir jab training academy join kiya to visiting teachers se suni gayi aapki kisse sab yaad rakhti thi…mujhe yeah bhi pata chala tha ki aap engaged hey…kisse kabse nahi pata tha…per mein vagban se kehti thi ki ekbar mein aapse mil lu fir aap jise pyar kerte hey uske saath khush rahe.."

She stopped Daya was looking at her in amazement. He had always found Shreya shy…how can she be so frank and her feelings…is so deep?

She again continued "jab meri Mumbai cid mein posting hui to mjhe laga mujhe apne jindegi ki sabkuch mil gayi…pehle din jab apne mujse baat kiya na tab aisa laga ki sare tamanna puri ho gayi aab mar bhi jau to.."

Daya cut her with "Shreya…please…."

Shreya turned smiled with "acha nahi bolungi…." She again smiled "meine kabhie socha bhi nahi tha aap kabhie mujge lekar fiqarmand honge mujhe khone se darenge…aap jab coma mein they to phli bar Abhijeet sir aur Tarika ko pata chala ki mein apse pyar krti hu…fir Tarika ne mujhe apki jindegi ki bareme sab kuch bataya…aaap bhi pata nahi kab dhire dhre meri care."

"care nahi Shreya, pyar kerne laga tha mein…firse muhabbat mein khone laga tha per daar ta tha…per fir kaise pata nahi tumne wo dar wo sare dewar jo mere dil ki ird gird meine banaya tha wo tor diya…mein bhi tumhare bagair aab…per abhie shadi, mera matlab ki pata nahi kiu puri tarah se matlab"

"mujhe pata hey Daya..aur samajhti bhi hu…aapko pata hy mein Muskan ji ki sukurgujar hu….ager wo uss din aapko sach bata ke jati to mein apko kabhie pa nahi sakti, unki uss qurbani ki bajase mein apni jindegi ka her manjil pa liya…mein kabhie unke bache ko undekha nahi ker paungi Daya…aur nahi use wohi thokre khate hue dekh sakti hu…please aap mere saath dijiye.."

Daya was silently looking at her she said "aap soch lijiye per ha bharosa rakhiye mein ager rishte jorti hu to unki man bhi rakhti hu"

**Kisi ki muskurahato pey ho nisaar**

**Kisi ka dard mil sake to le udher**

**Kisi ki waste tere dil mein payar**

**Jeena isi ka naam hey**

She left from there. Daya sat down on the sand… his thoughts ran

"koi larki itni aasani se aisa faisla kaise le sakti hey? Per ager Shreya rakh bhi paye kya mein iss jimmedari ka pura man rakh paunga? Kya kal ko mein use sache dilse…Muskan tum jab bhi ati ho yeah jati ho dil mein itni tufaan kiu utha deti ho…wo pehli bar bhi…"

**Flashback starts**

Daya and Muskan have returned from a tiresome investigation and were present in lab along with Freddy Vivek and Abhijeet Tarika was explaining something to them rather Abhijeet, because he was the only one interested to listen when suddenly Vivek noticed Muskan yawning so decided to play a prank with her.

He suddenly shouted "Freddy sir spider"

Freddy just opened his mouth with "to kya.." and others turned towards Vivek when Muskan who was standing beside Daya hugged him suddenly with "use vagao Vivek please Daya sir vagayiye.."

She was hugging him so tightly that Daya was shocked..but he was feeling something a calm breeze inside himself he suddenly felt that nothing else is there except hr long hair fallen all over his chest, her trembling voice her tight grip..her heartbeat..yeah he can hear it…he can feel her breath..he was lost..

His trance broke with Tarika's voice "kaha hey spider…"

Abhijeet strictly said "Vivek.."

Vivek burst out laughing and Muskan left Daya.. "arey Muskan madam…dar gayi…"he turned to Abhijeet with "sorry sir wo kya hey na Muskan bari aaram se nind ke bareme soch rahi thi, to meine uska nind vaga diya…aap hi sochiye ek cop jo mujrimo ko aise slap kerti ho jaise ki machar wo spider se darti hey…arey Muskan apni aur spider ki size to cmpare ker leti..kisko darna cahiye aur kaun dar raha hey…"

Muskan angrily moved towards Vivek with "Vivek tumhe to.."

Abhijeet sighed and Daya interrupted with "arey Muskan chor bhi do.."

"nahi sir ise to…"

Vivek hid himself behind Daya and Muskan was trying to hit him when she accidentally bumped in Daya who hold her by waist…their face was just inches away…they can feel their breath…both got lost in each other eyes…yes the eyes were like sea…thought Daya "is this what sagar jaise ankhe…"

They don't know for how long they are lost…their trance broke with Freddy speaking "inhe kya hua?"

Abhirika together replied "sayed pyar.."

Muskan blushed badly..she excused herself from the lab…and abhirika started teasing Daya

**Flashback ends**

"har bar jab tumse milta tha apne ander wohi tufaan ko pata tha…tumhare har sparsh ki mehk wo tufaan lata tha…tumhari saanse ki garmiya wo leher thata tha dil mein…per fir tum chali gayi…ek daur aisa tha jab hum dono ko ek dusre ko dekhe bina karrar na tha…fir humare raste allag hogaye…waqt ki bedard chal ne bina kisi qasoor hume alag ker diya…jab mujhe hospital mein pata chala…"

**Flashback starts**

after doctor satisfied them of his health all the team members left except Abhijeet.

Daya asked "boss tum thora pareshan lag rahe ho.."

"ha wo…"

"mein thik hu boss…tum chinta mat karo…waise Muskan kaha hey wo milne nahi ayi…pareshan hey na who bhi?"

Tarika came in with their lunch. She heard his question and looked at Abhijeet who was sitting with his head hanged down. Tarika started "Daya wo Muskan ki transfer ho gaya.."

"kya? Kab? Wo ek bar milke to jati…kaha hua uska transfer? Boss jara phone do na..usse bat hi kerlu"

Tarika looked at Abhijeet helplessly. Abhijeet sighed then said in a stern tone "Daya Muskan ka transfer hua nahi wo khud transfer leke gayi hey..kiu pata nahi aur usne hum mese kisese usne contact rakhni ki jarurat bhi nahi samjha.."

"boss per aise achanaq kiu? Tum …Tarika tum to puch leti kiu gayi wo aise kaise sayed uski koi majburi…tumlog ko koi faraq nahi parah…Abhijeet tum puchte to wo batati…tum ek bar request …kya tumhe bhi khayal.."

Abhijeet stood up with "Daya chup…hume bhi fiqar hey, tum dono ki…humne pucha bhi…per usne hume tab bataya jab order sanction ho gaya…nahi bataya nahi wo to ACP sir ke muh se freddy ke samne nikel gaya…aur uski pass jabab ready ki tumhare kidnapping se hum already tension mein they to wo aur tension nahi dena cahti….aur wo chali gayi…"

"per tum.."

"kya mein…ha kya mein…tujhe dhundna band kerke mein uski puchtach mein laga rehta…woha tu kaha kis haal mein pata nahi aur tab hum eah jane ki madam ki kya pareshani hey…usne bhi to pyar kiya tha use bhi to.."

And he moved out…

Daya was released next day…and after h came hom Abhijeet said "mein ek haft eke liye bahar jaraha hu,medicines lete rehna…aur apna khayal rakhna.."

"kaha jarehe ho.."

"personal kam hy"

"kya kaam.."

"mere kisi dost ko sayed mere jarurat hey.."

"kaun sa dost?"

"yeah jaruri hey kya kit um mere her dost ko jano?kaha na personal hey kaam"

"ha aab to tumhare bhi personal matter honge…mujhe to aab kisi ki hi bareme kuch janne ka haq bahi…acha hota woha glass cabinet mein bomb fat jata…"

"Daya….! Shut up…bomb fata to nahi na…aab afsoos kerke fayda nahi….yeah devdas hona band karo to aca rahega.."

And he left with his packed bag.. after he came back after a week that night

He came in Daya's room and sat down with "mujhe tumse kuch baat kerni hey"

"bolo"

"tumse do request hey.."

"request?"

"ha…tum roj Muskan ko phone kerte ho facebook mail ke jariye baat kerne ki koshish kerte ho…wo koshishe rok do…ho sake to bhul jao ki koi larki thi…sab ki jindegi mein yeah sab kabhie na kabhie hota hey…to agey barna to perta hi hey…so tum wohi koshis karo"

**{in my this story Muskan was Daya's first love and Shreya is the next…purbi yeah sonali doesn't exist in his life}**

"per Abhijeet.."

He was cut with a vague tone as "dusra request yeah ki tum is ki bareme mujse kuch mat pucho…ek bare bhai hone ki hasiyet se maine jo tumhare liye behtar hey wohi kaha agey tumhari marji.."

**Flashback ends**

From that day Daya didn't picked up Muskan's topic again…slowely he really entered in his new life…a life with Shreya.. he did not repent it…he was happy with Shreya.. but Muskan returned

His thought ran as "uss din airport mein tumhe dekh ke bhi mere ander wohi tufaan jag utha farq serf itna ki yeah toofan nafrat ka tha…per fir bhi pata nahi kiu nazarandez nahi ker paya tumhari wo udasi mein kahi piche ruk gaya tha Shreya se thora dur…per fir sab janne ke bad, Shreya ko min aab bhul nahi paunga nahi uske siwa jindegi bitane ka soch bhi paunga per fir bhi..tum…ho kahi na kahi dil mein…isiliye sayed itni jaldi shadi ke liye tayiar nahi hu…waqt cahiye mujhe per Shreya ne apne liye nahi us nanhi jaan keliye faisla liya hey jise sayed firse waqt saza dey aur use bhi mere tarah..nahi Shreya n sahi kaha hr aanath ke liye jindegi kisi mor pey bhai aur ek itni pyar kerne wale family jaisa kaam ke jagah environment nahi deta…muh Shreya ka saath dena hey…kal muskan se baat kerunga, fir Abhi se"

He got up and moved towards his home.

Here Shreya reached her home. She went in her bedroom opened the cupboard, brought out an old file.. it has all articles pictures and every news of her Daya sir…

She looked at each and every thing with love… then again kept back the file in its position. She suddenly cried out loudly… "Daya meine aapki diary parhi hey Daya…aap ne aur muskan ji ne mil ke jo jo sapne dekhe they wo sab paeh meine…aap logo ney to apne shadi bache sab kuch soch rakhe they…mein kabhie unki jagah nahi lena cahungi..bas unki bache ki ma banke wo sare sapne pure kerna cahti hu…"

She broke down crying…after crying for some time she took out an old picture of cid team, its being cut from a newspaper.. she looked at it focused on Muskan "aapne apni her duty imandari se nibhaya…aapki si tyag ki chalet muj apne barso ka pyar mila…mein apki bache ko her khushi dekar wo karz utrna cahti hu…ek larki to inborn mother hoti hey…mri ander bhi ek ma hey…uss ma ki pur mamta mein is sane wale bache per lutana cahti hu…aap darna mat, kabhie mein khud ma ban jau na Daya ki bache ki to bhi wo mamta kam nahi hogi..kiuki uss bache ko pane ki piche bhi kahi apka tyag hoga….yeah apka bacha humesha mee liye mere bare beta yea beti hi rehigi…ar Daya ko to aap jante hi hey…unke dil mein to sab ke liye par wo bhi kabhie apke bache ko baap ki kami nahi hone denge…bas aap mana jana pls…waise aap ko bti pasand heina?mh ek choti Muskan ki cahat hey..jo apki tarah er farz nibha paye bakhubi niba paye..per promise apki tarah use sab aise khona nahi parega kabhie nahi….use uski khusiya milegi…uski jindegi mein kabhie koi Rajeev yeah shrwya nahi ayegi…kabhie nahi…"

She again started crying and then slowly drifted in sleep tired of crying.

Muskan was also sitting on bed speaking with her baby "baby aap beti ho na? mujhe na ek guria cahiye…tumhe pata ey meine to tumhara naam bhi soch rkha hey per kya pata dey bhi pau yeah nahi…aapko Adya naam to pasand hey na baby? Pata nahi aap kaha aogi kaise…kahi aap aanath to nahi kehlaogi na?"

She jerked with the thought... "ha mein jo kerne jarahi hu usse to aap aap sach mein..nahi mera bacha aaath nahi hoga kabhie nahi…"

The last words she cried out loudly in pain..Tarika came in with "Muskan kya hua? Chillayi kiu? Kya kabhie nahi"

Muskan was sweating badly..she hugged Tarika with "Tarika mera bacha o wo anaath ho jayega Tarika..wo sach mein kahi apne baap ki tarah galat…wo "

"Muskan relax…tumhari tabiyet biger jayegi…relax…"

But Muskan was not listening…so Tarika gave her sedative bit forcefully and made her sleep. she came out of Muskan's room "yeahi daar to mujhe bhi hey….per kya kar…mein akele koi faisla nahi le sakti…kal sare team members se baat ker ke dekhti hu…"

**A/n: **guys pls review


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:**

**Chap 6…**

** , guest, meresapnokirani , anoushka, nandita madam, Shilpa, katiiy , raveena, cracresta, daya's girl, priya, dareya789, killer1437, anupama, sneha, khushi **delayed thank u to all of u…

**Chap 7….**

**Anoushka,guest,Shilpa, dareya789, , raveena, priya, anupama, katiiy, sneha, khushi **thanks to all of u…for ur precious reviews

**Killer **aap ki suggestion ko thik se explain ker payi kya? Batana jaur

**Now enjoy the boring extra long chapter ahead.**

**Story:**

Next day evening after freeing from bureau Daya went to meet Muskan after consulting Shreya.

Tarika also decided to pick up the matter among team, so after bureau she requested ACP sir and Salunkhe sir to be at coffee shop and also called Abhijeet Shreya Purvi Sachin Rajat Freddy

**At the coffee shop**.

Tarika started as "aap sab ko Muskan ki faisle kI baree to pata hi hey, wo apne bacheko kisi adoption centre ke jariy kisi parents ko dena cahti hey, per mujhe aur sayed use bhi yeah dar hey ki kal ko ager kuch uch nich ho jaye to uski bache…"

ACP sir nodded and Salunkhe asked "to tum kya cahti ho?"

"pata nahi, iska koi solution hey bhi yeah nahi per ager sach mein aisa ho bhi jaye aur adopt kerne wale mil bhi jay to kal ko ager unhi parents ko apna bacha ajaye to…aur bahut se cases aise bhi hote hey ki yah adotion centers adoption ki aar mein bacho ka trading chalate hey"

Purvi cut with "per Muskan ko bhi to yeah sab pata hey fir wo kiu"

Tarika said "use pata bhi hey aur dar bhi.." she shared the last night incident "per wo apne samne koi aur rasta nahi dekh parahi hey…to wo.."

Shreya who as sitting with down head raised her head and said in a calm tone "per mere pas rasta hey.."

Everybody turned towards her and Sachin asked "kaisa rasta?"

"meine aur Daya ne" she stopped looking at the elders corrected herself "mera matlab meine aur Daya sir ne faisla kiya hy ki hum uss bache ko adopt kerenge legally.."

A silence prevailed.. Purvi was the first to break the silence with "Shreya tum kya…matlab tumne soch samajh ke…"

Sachin protested with "kya soch samah ke…bhabnao mein beh ker aise kaise tu yeah faisla ley sakti hey yeah koi ek do din ki baat nahi hey.."

Shreya calmly replied "bhaiya meine faisla le liya hey.."

Sachin was about to burst out again when Rajat kept a hand over his shoulder to pacify him and asked "Shreya are you sure ki yeah faisla tumhara hy?"

Shreya looked at him in confusion, ACP and Salunkhe exchanged glances and took over the situation with "Rajat ka matlab ki kya Daya ne baat cheri thi yeah tmne?"

Shreya smiled with "ap sab ko yeah lag raha hey ki Daya sir ne bola aur mein unki ha mein ha milayi?"

Rajat uncomfortably looked at Abhijeet who was silently staring at Shreya and then said in hesitant tone "wo nahi matlab actually.."

Shreya cut with "kal Tarika ki gher gayi thi min,woha Muskan ji ke faisle ke bareme pata chala…woha se beach gayi Daya sir se milne..meine unhe apna faisla bataya…"

She stopped and Abhijeet for first time opened his mouth with "Daya man gaya shadi ke liye?"

Shreya nodded in no with "unhe sayed waqt cahiye tha…per aj unhone bola ki wo Muskan ji s baat kerenge aur fir …aab bhi wo wohi gaye hey…ager Muskan ji man jaye to aj wo aapko batane wale they.."

Tarika asked "per Shreya kal ko tumhare bhi to apne…"

Shreya looked straight in her eyes with "hum CID walo ke jindegi ka koi bharosa nahi, manijiye aj humne yeah bacha adopt nahi kiya kal humar apne bache hue aur fir hum dono hi na rahe…" all looked at her shockingly Shreya looked at ACP and Abhijeet found ACP perplexed and Abhijeet calmly looking at her so continued after facing Tarika "to kya aap meise koi uss bache ke jimmedari nahi lenge?" she turned to Abhijeet and facing both Abhijeet and Tarika "aap dono bhi nahi..?"

Tarika was stunned she never had thought this way…but Shreya said the truth, if ever something like this happen the team cannot ignore that…specially two of them…Purvi said "per Shreya tum log shaadi ke bareme soch hi rahe ho iss bache ke liye.."

ACP sir interrupted "Shreya yeah batao ki tumne actually kya soch ke tumn yah faisla kiya?"

All confusingly looked at him and he briefed with "matlab tumne achanaq se itna bara faisla,kis cheez se liya.."

Shreya took a deep breath with "mein firse kisi bache ko aanath bante nahi dekhna cati…ager ap logo ko lagta hey ki humara yeah faisla galat hey to I'm sorry..per mein yeah faisla badlungi nahi…bas ek request hey…ki aap log yeah baatein Daya sir se na kare kiuki unhe aisi hi lagta hey ki mein apne aap se na insafi ker rahi hu…inn baton s wo felings aur bhi.."

Freddy said "dusro ka to pata nahi Shreya per mujhe tumhare faisle pey naaz hey.."

Shreya smiled. ACP sir said "Shreya faisla tmhara galat nahi hey…balki kabile tariff hey per.."

Salunkhe continued "kal kahi tumhe pachtana na pare.."

Sachin said "pata nahi tum kya soch ke yeah faisla liya per…excuse me sir.."

And he left the spot…Rajat looked at his going with "Shreya tmhari jindegi mein iss faisle ki bahut effect paregi…"

Purvi continued "Shreya kya aise suru ki gaye rishta tumhe pura haq de payegi?"

Shreya said "matlab?'

ACP and Salunkhe also looked at Purvi confusingly. Tarika answered as "dar iss bat ki hey Shreya ki kahi uss bache aur iss faisle ki chalte tmhare aur Daya ki shaddi serf naam ki liye rahe na jaye…kyat um dono kabhie sach mein karib a paoge?"

Shreya said "pata nahi iss ka min kya jabab du per ha ager mere nasib mein duriya hi hey to who mujhe manjur hoga per yeah faisla badalna nahi.."

All kept silence for some moment then ACP said "bahut der ho gayi chalo aab sab apne ghr jao…Shreya hume garv hey tumhare faisle per, khushi bhi ki Muskan ki bache ko bahut ache ma-baap milne wale hey, per dar bhi hey kiuki tum dono bhi humare bache ho aur jaise kit um faisla badalna nahi cahti to hum sab tumhare saath hey…"

Rajat smiled "aur Sachin ko bhi samjha dunga, wo tumhe leker fiqarnmand hey isiliye naraaj hey.."

Shreya nodded with "bhaiya jyada der naaraz nahi reh sakte mujse…bas aab yeahi intejar hey ki Muskan ji man jaye..Tarika tum samjhaogi unhe?"

Abhijeet interrupted with "nahi Shreya iski jarurat nahi paregi…Daya samjha lega…per tumhare gherwale?"

Everybody turned to Shreya, yes they had not thought on this matter.. Shreya continued with down head "unhe Daya ki bareme pata hey aur wo raji bhi hey…balki humare rishte se khush hey…per mein unhe adoption ki bareme abhie kuch nahi batana cahti…"

ACP sir sensed Shreya feeling uncomfortable so, "thik hey, abhie mat batana per ho sake to shadi se pehle baata dena..chalo aab tum log gher jao…"

And they all left…Abhirika decided to give some more time to Daya and Muskan so they went towards the beach…

**At Tarika's house**

Daya ranged the bell nervously. muskan opened the door found him and greeted with "arey tum? Ander aao…Tarika nahi hey gher pey.."

Daya entered and sat down on sofa with a thud "mujhe tumse jaruri baat kerni hey.."

Muskan brought a glass of water from the dining and handed it to Daya with "lagta hey koi decision liya hey tumne…tumhari excitement aur nervousness to wohi bata rahi hey…"

Daya looked at Muskan is he lucky that he had got so understanding person once or is he unlucky to lose the person for ever… he jerked his head with "ha faisla kliya to hey per sirf apne jindegi ka nahi tmhare jindegi ka bhi.."

"meri jindegi?" Muskan smiled painfully "wo bachi hi kitni hey.."

Daya got up from the sofa sat beside Muskan took her hand in his "tumhe mujhper bharosa hey?"

"Daya yeah..kya ker rahe ho…kya hua hey?"

"bolo."

"ha hey bharosa.."

"tumse ager mein koi anmol cheez mangu to dogi?"

"mere pass aab dene ke liye kya hey Daya mein to yeah bhi nahi keh sakti ki jaan dungi..wo to aise hi jane wali hey…"

"tumhare jaan se jyada kimti kuch mangu to?"

Muskan looked at Daya…his eyes..those eyes in which once she can see only herself…his eyes were looking at her…once she was ready to get lost in those eyes…

She answered "mere jaan se kimti…tum mre bache ki baat ker rahe ho na?"

"ha…dogi use?"

Muskan felt like she has got the ultimate peace in life…no worries now she can die in peace…no worries no fear…

But no…how can she think so Daya has his own life to move on and Shreya why will she accept this…no its not possible…she shook her head "yeah nahi ho sakta…"

She snatched her hand and stood up with "nahi Daya meri baat ho gayi adoption centers se…wo mein wohi pey.."

Daya stood up turned her towards himself holding her shoulder "meri taraf dekho..tumhe yah dar hey na ki mein yah jimmedari nahi nibha paunga?"

"nahi Daya mujhe tum per pura bharosa hey pr Daya tumhari bhi to jindegi hey aur Shreya.."

"yeah faisla Shreya ka hi hey.."

"kya?"

"ha Muskan usine kal mujse iss bareme baat ki.."

He said all that Shreya said to him…Muskan was hearing all that silently then said "per Daya kya tum iss shadi ke bad Shreya ko dil se apna paoge?"

Daya smiled….his view was fixed at the wall in front but it seems that he is looking at a far away thing.. "use to dil se meine apna liya hey Muskan…ha thora dar thora ajeeb sa kuch tha per kal uski baton se Sab clear ho gaya…mujhe yeah bhi pata hey use bhi yeah dar hoga ki wo serf iss bach ki ma aur mere naam ki patni ban ke reh jayegi…per yakin karo mein serf uski maang nahi varunga jindegi mein bhi rang bharunga.."

Muskan excitedly hugged him with "day aim so happy for u…tum sach mein…I'm so happy.."

Daya smiled patted her back then separated her with "thanks Muskan ager uss din tumne sab bata diya hota jane se pehle to sayed mein kabhie agey nahi bar pata…ek baat kahu?"

"bolo"

"aj ager tum thik bhi hotri na…to bhi mein Shreya ke alawa nahi soch sakta tha…"

Muskan smiled…both sat on the sofa. Muskan said "tum dono apne shadi ki tayar karo…mein ready hu…aur apne shadi mein bulane mat vulna…waise mein larki walo ki taraf se aungi.."

Daya looked at her smiled affectionately nodded and patted her head. H after a moment said "Muskan tumhe apne bache ko leke kuch aarman honge…tum ne bhi kuch…"

"Daya…wo baatein meri aur Shreya ki bich ki hey….bache ki ma ko bache ke bareme jyada samajh hoti hey…aur waise bhi Shreya kjo faisla legi iss ke liye wo iss ki behtari keliye hi hoga..ek baat kahu?"

"ha bolo"

"kabhie yeah mat sochna future mein ki Muskan ne yeah jimmedari saupi to yeah to humara nahi iski saath yeah kerne kla haq nahi wo haq nahi…sayed Muskan hotri top yeah na hota wo na hota…bhul jana ki iss ki ma Shreya nahi hey…jo jo tum apne bache se karoge wo sab iss se bhi karoge ager lad payar de sakte ho ache vale soch sakte ho to jarurat parne per sakti bhi ker sakte ho…mein kya kehna cah rahi hu samajh rahe ho?"

"ha madam samjh gaya…acha aab mein chalta hu pehle Shreya ko yeah khush khabri de du…fir boss se baat kerni hey.."

"apne shadi ki baat khud hi karoge?yeah tumhare hone wali bhabi ji se kahu baat kerne ko?"

Daya smiled shyly with "Muskan tum sach mein khush to ho na?"

"Daya aj to bahut khush hu…per ager yeah baat na bhi hoti na meri swarth na bhi hota to bhi mein khush hoti…jab mein gayi thi tab se yeahi duas thi ki ek achi larki ajaye tumhare life mein…aur Shreya se behtar sayed hi koi ho pati…per Daya Shreya ki gherwale?"

"unhe humari rishto ki bareme pata hey…iss bar humne koi galti nahi ki.."

The last words have some deep pain inside..this made the environment uncomfortable.. Muskan to change the mood "acha to aab niklo…Tarika ajaye to mein usse kahungi wo bhai se baat ker ke rakhegi warna jaise tumshrma rahe ho…usse to baat ho gayi iss janam mein."

Daya smiled and left for Shreya's place.

After he left Muskan closed the door and leaned against the door with closed eyes.

**Chaani jo khaak to mitake sona tu ban gaya**

**Ghumon ki aag mein tapake suraj tu ban gaya**

**Aaj paya hai tune sab khoke murida**

**Mili jannat tujhe toh jab bigade naseeba**

…**.**

**Jo tare se tuta sab khawish milegi**

**Jara haathon ko faila mannate sab milegi**

she sat on the sofa. Tears were rolling from her eyes… "aj mein sakoon se so paungi…mere bache ko worlds best mummy papa mil jayega…ha aj Daya ki shadi ki khaber se mein khush hu…waqt bhi kaise karwat badalti hey, ek din tha Daya kisi se has ke baat kerle to mein gussa ho jati thi aur aj….Shreya mujhe pata hey tum bahut bari qurbani dene pey tuli thi per aj Daya se baat kerke yakin hogaya wo tumhe bhi dukh nahi dega….aj mujhe lagta hey acha hi hua ki mujhe yeaha se jana para..Mere naseeb par jindegi ki iss mor py marna hi tha…agr tmhare saath jindegi bitati to tumhe aisa akele chor ke jana parta aur sayed tumhari jindgi bhi wohi ruk jati"

She was lost in thoughts when the doorbell rang. She opened the door Tarika entered and Muskan hugged her tightly, Tarika was astonished "kya hua bhai itni khushi kis baat ki?"

Muskan explained hr all. Tarika was silent for sometime then said "tum apne bareme soch ke khush ho yeah baat bhi thik hey pr tm Shreya ki bareme socho jara…kya Daya use sacche dil se apna lega?"

Muskan smiled with "itni swarti samajhti ho mujhe? nahi Tarika…" she explains all that Daya has told hr about Shreya.

Tarika was very happy listening to all the things and call Abhijeet told him all the details with "Abhijeet Ahab said Sachin bhi nescient ho jay? Hum ko aab unki shadi ki baat tayer ker hi lena cahiye"

"kal hi men ACP sir se baat kerta u…tum bhi Salunkhe sir se ek baar baat kerlena..filhaal Daya ko lautne do…unke plans bhi sun le.."

**At Shreya's place**

Shreya was sitting on bed with closed eyes when her doorbell rang. She opened her eyes looked at the clock found its 9pm. Got down her bed opened the door found Daya standing there.

"aap?"

"tum bureau se kab lauti?"

"yeahi 7 baje ki kareeb.."

"aab tak fresh nahi hui..kuch khaya bhi nahi hoga…"

"wo mein wo" Shreya turned to look at the other side actually hiding her eyes from him. Daya slowly called "sweetu…"

Shreya turned and unexpectedly hugged him…Daya said "tumhe dar hey na ki kahi mein serf tumhe naam ke liye hi accept kerke rakhu?"

Shreya nodded as no…Daya continued "arey pagli, mujse jhut bologi?"

Shreya started sobbing… Daya continued "Freddy ka call aya tha…ssab ki baton se aur bhi dar gayi ho hey na?"

"Daya… wo mujhe…per mein apne faisle se picha nahiu hatungi…wo aap mujse dur to nahi…"

Daya cupped up her face kissed her forehead,then eyes then said "nah mein tumse dur jaunga na hum dono ki bich kuch bhi ayega…chalo apne aansu poch lo…aur ek sweet si smile do…hum dono mil ke yeah jimmedari nibha payenge tabhie na jab tum khushi se mera saath dogi tumhi mujh se biswas kho dogi.."

"nahi Daya mein aap ki uper duniya mein sab se jyada bhiswas kerti hu…I'm sorry mein do minute ke liye daar gayi…" and she hugged him back.. Daya hugged with "love you princess"

And they both share their dinner then Daya left for his home

**Next **few days all the team members were busy making arrangements for marriage, bringing Shreya's grandparents from Ahmadabad. Both Daya and Shreya planned to get married in simple way but Abhijeet was not ready for it. So all the preparation took around two weeks

**After two weeks**

On the day of marriage

Shreya was wearing a blue and golden lehenga and Daya a cream and maroon sherwani.

When pandit called Shreya and she was coming down the stairs with Tarika Purvi and Manisha Daya was lost in her beauty… he was starring at her Muskan who was standing beside the mandap looked at Daya and a painful smile came up to her lips..

**Dhadkan meri yeah sajah dey…**

**Mujhko khuda yeah baata dein…**

**Jeeu to jeeu kaise mein bin uske…**

She was lost in her past

"**Muskan humari shaadi mein na tum blue dress pehen na, mujhe bahut pasand hey.."**

"**aur tum na dark blue dress pehen na"**

She spoke in her mind "Shreya ne tumhari pasand ki dress pehni hey na?"

She sighed looked at the mandap, found Daya doing the sindur daan rasam and Shreya blushing all red

"**hum na registry marriage kerenge yeah sindur pehenna bagera…nah babah na…aur waise bhi formals ki saath to use bhi nahi ker paungi**"

They wre taking pheras.. Muskan closed her eyes and a ter rolled down her cheek…she felt a hand over her shoulder. She instantly wiped her tear and turned found Tarika standing beside her with teary eyes and smile on lips.

Pandit ji declared "shaadi sampanna hui"

The newlywed couples took ashirbad from shreya's grandparents then came to ACP who blessed as "Daya tum bahut lucky ho jo itni samajhder aur suljhi hui patni mila tumhe…asha rakhta hu wo bhi itni hi lucky sabit hongi.."

Daya smiled and nodded then Salunkhe blessed them with "Shreya jo jimmedari lene jarahi ho use kabhie apne khusiya per havi mat hone dena..aur Daya tum aj jo rishta suru kiya use puri imandari se nibhana.."

They both nodded and went to Abhijeet who stopped them from bowing and hugged Daya with "umid hey iss naye rishte mein bhi koi sikayet ka mauka nahi dega.."

Daya mumbled in the hug "ager kabhie galti ho bhi jaye to shreya sambhaal legi boss wo bhi tumhare tarah mujhe samajh jati hey"

They separated from hug and Abhijeet patted on Shreya's head with "kabhie bhari si jimmedari le rahi ho.."

All smiled then the couple faced Sachin and Shreya hugged him with "bhayiya aap khush to hey na?"

"mein khush kiu nahi…wo to thora daar gaya tha…tu khush hey na wohi kafi hey….sir .."

Daya interrupted with "no sir…jiju.."

Sachin smiled and hugged Daya with "mere bahen bahut jajbati hey sir…"

"don't worry…"

Now came the time of bidayi…they moved out and Daya looked at Muskan. She was smiling but her expressions…yeah still today he can read it…it was telling that she is losing something very precious something is breaking inside her…Daya looked downwards…Shreya noticed the things well and silently slipped her hand in Daya 's… Tarika noticed it and kept a hand over Muskan's back and whispered "aj Daya ki haath khali nahi hey Muskan aur na kabhie agey rehega aur inn do haatho ki chaye tale tumhara bacha bahut khush rahega…"

The couple reached their home i.e. duo's house." Some rasams and games completed, then Shreya was taken in the decorated room and then Daya was about to enter when Rajat murmured "arey Purvi kaha reh gayi?"

All turned their gaze to him he clarified "nahi wo kuch rasam ki bareme keh rahi thi"

"rasam?" Abhijeet asked.

Just then Purvi came out of the room with Tarika, Muskan who was standing just beside the door said "Purvi Rajat sir kisi rasam ki baat ker rahe they…"

Purvi nodded and forwarded her hand with "neg dijiye aur ander jaiye…"

"neg? kiu?"

"meri behen ki muh dekhne ki permission…"

Tarika smiled and she was about to join Purvi who pushed her with "arey tum to Shreya ki hone wali jethani ho…tum kiu neg mangogi….yeah allowed nahi hey.."

Abhirika blushed… Daya looked at Abhijeet with "boss paise hey?"

"arey apni suhag raat ki neg to khud de dey"

"mere pass wallet nahi hey…"

"to udhar dunga…pehle sab ke samne promise kar lautaega…"

"arey bache ko kya udhar.."

The argument was about to start when Muskan forwarded 5000/- to Purvi with "yeh lo neg…iss se chalega?"

"arey Muskan aap kiu?hum to bas.." Purvi looked at Rajat for help and Muskan answered in a dreamy tone "nahi Purvi aj ki raat ka her larki ko besabri se intejar rehti hey khas kerke ager yeah raat apki sapne ko sakar kerne ki raat ho…to aise mein intejar kerwana sahi nahi na…"

Purvi was about to say something when Rajat signaled her something and she accepted the money. Daya was starring at Muskan Abhijeet silently patted his back he came to present and Purvi said in a fresh tone "iss bar to apki jeb bach gayi per ha Abhijeet sir ki shadi mein apki jeb bhi khali kerwange,.."

Abhijeet said "tab ki tab dekhenge…aab filhal isse ander to jane do"

Purvi moved from the door Daya entered blushing and Purvi instantly closed the door… Daya turned to the door smiled and then locked it from inside.

Here outside Tarika said "chalo hum sab nikelte hey…kal bhi kuch rasam hey subha subha ana hey…"

Sachin Freddy left Purvi said to Tarika "Muskan ka khayal rakhna.."

Tarika nodded. Rajat and Purvi also left. Then Tarika and Muskan also left after making some arrangements for next day.

After Tarika and Muskan reached their home Muskan took the prescribed painkiller as she was again feeling pain..and noticing that Tarika was lying in her room alert…at about mid night she heard muffled voice coming from Muskan 's room. So she went inside

She found Muskan crying holding her pillow close to her heart and with other hand she was creasing her belly… Tarika sat beside her and she immediately hugged her with "Tarika aur kuch din uske bad mein apne bache o kabhie nahi paungi mehsus nahi ker paungi wo dikhne mein kaisa hoga Tarika? Tumhe pata hey aj mujhe firse wohi feelings hui jaisa apne shaadi ki din hui thi…jaise ki muthi mein bandh ret pura chut sa gaya…mujhe ajeeb sa lag raha hey.."

Tarika patted her back with "Muskan.."

"Tarika kaise dikhega mera bacha…wo kaisi hogi….yeah hoga…mujhe to wo bhi pata chalega yeah nahi kya pata…Tarika wo larki hui na to Shreya se kehna uska naam Adya rakhe…aur use apni jaise banaye…aur wo larka hua na to naam suraj rakhe"

Tarika nodded in tears…Muskan continued "ager wo bhi bara hoker cid officer bane na to Daya jaise officer bane aur apne uss ma baap jaise rishto ki kader bhi jan sake.."

Tarika again nodded and said "aab so jao Muskan…please.."

"Tarika neend nahi ati dar sa lag raha hey.."

Tarika made her lie down and handed over her medicines. She slept and Tarika looked outside at the night sky with "pata nahi Shreya ne itna bara faisla kaise…mjh me to himmet nahi hoti"

**In Daya's room**

Daya after locking the door came up to Shreya and sat beside her, he looked at Shreya…the true princess of his life. He cupped her face and lift it up. She closed her eyes.. Daya came forward and blowed air on her eyes..she opened her eyes but immediately looked down….Daya whispered "thanks"

Shreya looked up and nodded as no..Daya smiled and kissed her forehead. She flinched Daya kissed her eyes. She shivered…he kissed her cheeks and she slide back a bit.. Daya left her and hold her hand and said "Shreya I know hum dono ko hi time cahiye…chinta mat karo…I will nt force u.."

Shreya smiled "thanks Daya..aap ne mujhe samjha.."

"aab aap bhi mujhe samjhiye…jake fresh ho jayiye…fir aj raat var baith ke hum baatein kerenge..sona nahi..ok"

Shreya nodded with smile got up from the bed turned to go suddenly turned and kissed Daya ob his foreheads with "aap jo guilt mehsus ker rahe hey na wo mat kijiye…kiuki aap ki uss confusion ney hi mujhe aap pey biswas ki nayi bajah diya…ager 7 saal ki duriya aur wo bhi kisi ki majburi ke chalte pyar khatam kerne ki liye kafi ho to fir wo admi pyar ki kabil hi nahi…aap ki ander ki wo dheemi aag jo aj bhi kabhie apko behka deti hey usse mujhe mehsus hua ki ager kal ko mein dur jau to aap mujhe vulenge nahi…"

With that she moved to washroom Daya was stunned at his place

After Shreya came back and Daya freshens up and they spoke about various matters from the most ordinary things to their choices and their dreams their thoughts about life…and night spend like this

**A/n: **guys pls review


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note:**

** ,ritesh,Guest, priyanka, kajal, anupama, raveena, priya, dareya789, kattiy. **Thank you

guys the number of reviews are decreasing day by day…so wats the cause is my stry nt attracting u all? Then why so many views?

I can't stop the stry bcs some reviewrs are very regular and even take pain to help me out to form the stry track but wat about others? Will u all pls like to say just one word even if u dnt like say that… I know the main prob in this stry is u all have guessed the ending no suspence so y take the pain of reviewing? But u r taking the pain of reading so pls spare one more minute…I dnt think it will drain ur energy right?

**Story:**

From next day they start their life with a new meaning... ACP sir offered them holiday to go for their honeymoon but Shreya denied as she can feel the detoriating health of Muskan so they stayed at Mumbai. Even looking at their love Sachin's fear also vanished because he can see in every small instance how Daya cared for Shreya. It was nearly two weeks after their marriage they were all returning from bureau…Sachin Rajat Purvi abhirika and dayareya were in the quails… Sachin is driving and the three romantic couples were busy in themselves. It was raining outside. Suddenly the car came to halt Sachin came out with umbrella and found some fault which can only be repaired by a mechanic so they decided to walk to Purvi 's house which is at small distance..

They were walking when Shreya came out of the umbrella to enjoy rain Daya started scolding with "yeah kya bachpana hey Shreya aab bhigogi raat o to bimar parogi…ayo bhi"

Sachin smiled…Purvi signaled Rajat the care and she also offered Shreya "arey barish aise akele kiu enjoy ker rahi hey yeah to jiju ko bhi chate se bahar nikel yeah tu chatri key niche ake unke saath enjoy ker"

Shreya smiled "Purvi iss saal ki pehli barish hey yeah..mujhe to bahut maja araha hey…tere jiju chatri mein hi thik hey"

With that Daya increased his speed and all others laughed out loud behind him.

After reaching Purvi 's home Shreya went to change clothes and after she came back they were all enjoying rain from the balcony when Shreya started sneezing.. Daya started his lectures again "lo ho gaya madam ko jukham…aur vigo…arey balcony mein baithi kiu ho jao thora aur nahao barish mein…gher mein to shower hey nahi.."

He stopped after feeling all the eyes staring at him except Shreya who s looking downwards with annoyed face...Daya turned to all others "what?"

Abhirika smiled with "acha lag raha hey"

Shreya protested with "Tarika tumhe aur Abhijeet sir ko mujhe daant khate dekh acha lag raha hey?"

Sachin immediately replied "ha kiuki iss daant ki piche bahut pyaar hey.."

Shreya blushed and immediately excused herself with "chai lati hu.."

Daya also was embarrassed found still all are smiling looking at him so got up with "wo pani..jara pani pike ata hu.."

He also went to kitchen where Shreya was standing looking lost. Daya come from behind and kept a hand over her shoulder. She turned with "Daya aap sach mein itna care.."

"to kya tumhe wo sab dikhawa lagta hey..?"

"nahi kabhie nahi…aap humesha aise hi care karoge?"

Daya bent down and kissed on her forehead.. "ha"

They heard a sound coming from the gas and turned found the milk has boiled and is overpouring. Daya immediately turned off the gas then tried to blow the milk and wipe it off from vessel…in this procedure he suddenly sad "uhhhhu"

Shreya who was smilingly looking at all his effort turned her attention to Daya 's foot on which the hot milk has fallen..she immediately hold him by arm and made him sit on the kitchen stool with "to aab kisne kiya laparwai?"

"mjhe dard ho raha hey aur tum..bahut hi jalim ho"

Shreya took out ice cubes from freeze sat down on knees and was about to rub ice when Daya immediately bent down with "yeah mujhe do…"

"kiu?"

"nahi yeah mera payer hey.."

"to meine kab kaha ki yeah apka face hey…der mat kariye blisters ho jayega"

"nahi tum kaise."

"kya?"

"koi mera payer kaise I mean kharab lagta hey…"

"pehli baat to yeah ki mein abhie first aid derahi hu to payer ho yeah kuch kya farq hey dusri kisi bhi patni ke liye yeah kharab yeah sharam ki baat nahi hogi ki wo apni pati ka payer chue…bina bajah bhi chu le to bhi nahi…aur ager wo pati aap jaisa ho to fir kabhie nahi…"she started rubbing the ice "meri dadi kehti thi pati ke payer ke niche patni ki sarg hoti hey..mein kabhie nahi mani…dadi na dadaji ke thal per khati thi roj mujhe bahut ajeeb lagta tha…per aj samajhti hu ki pati ko guru kiu kaha jata hey"

"kiu?" asked Daya in an amazed way

"pita ke bad ek larki ko raksha wo kerte hey…aj kal hum agey bar chuke hey apni raksha khud kerna jaan chuke per jamana hi bolo yeah sanskar ek chutki sindur maang mein sajalo na to kafi safe mehsus hota hey.." she stopped rubbing "aab jalan kam hua?"

"thik ho gaya.." dreamy tone

"hmmm…"she got up took the toothpaste and was applying it on the burnt area with "jindegi mein agey barne ki harm or pey wo saath dete hey, naye sire se naye najriye se jindegi dekhna sikhata hey to hue na guru…rakhshak."

"tum aj ki larki ho ker ek CID officer ho ker.."

"modern hona yeah nahi ki hum sanskar vul jaye…modern hona yeah hey ki hum ache aur bure sanskar ache aur bure rit mein farq kerna sikhe..ager aap ache sanskar ko apnaye aur jamane ki hisaab se dhal le to jo khushiya humare purvajo bki jindegi ko asaan banati thi wo bhi milega aur aj ki jo such subidha hey wo nbhi…samjhe janab?"

"Shreya tum" she stood up and he also stood up hold her by her shoulder "tum itni samajhder….im very lucky Shreya very lucky.."

He hugged her tightly she patted his back but their romance broke with Purvi calling "Shreya chai bani kya?"

Rajat also gave his voice "aur Daya sir ka pani pina?"

Shreya pushed him with "aap jaiye mein chai leke ati hu…"

Daya smiled and came back to where all were enjoying.. Abhijeet noticed Daya 's foot so "chai bana kaun raha tha?"

Daya didn't get the teasing tone so "kiu? shreya bana rahi thi.."

"woo./.. aur tum help ker rahe they?"

All others were also confused but Rajat got Abhijeet naughty glances so scanned Daya properly and found the burnt part with first aid so started "arrey nahi sir madat kya woha to seva ho rahi thi.."

Now Daya got the point…he was very embarrassed. Shreya also came up with tea and everyone smilingly stared at her..she looked confused and then found Daya signaling the thing…she got the point and sat beside purvi with "wo dudh ubal ke gir gaya to meine first aid..jyada nahi hey…"

She looked up and Abhijeet in a confident tone "Shreya tum apni jimmedari aspen farz aur rishte ache se samajhti ho isiye yeah jo tum assure ker rahi ho na iski jarurat nahi hey…tum samajh rahi ho na?"

Shreya nodded with smile.. just then Tarika's phone rang.. it was Muskan .

Tarika picked it up with "ha Muskan bolo"

"Tarika …bahut dard…tum ajao pls…aha…"

Tarika cut the phone with "abhie pahuchti hu.."

Then turned to Purvi with "tumhari car hey na?"

"ha garage mein hey per kya hua"

She explained the matter with "Abhijeet chalo hum nikelte hey aur tum log bhi jaldi pahucho hospital ok"

And they both left. Dayareya and rajvi decided to go directly to hospital while Sachin said he will inform Freddy and seniors and pick them up..

After around 45 minutes the whole team was waiting outside and Muskan was in OT along with Tarika. The two seniors were sitting on bench silently…Freddy was silently crying and Purvi was praying silently. Sachin was tensely looking at Shreya who was in some other world… Abhijeet and Rajat has gone to do some formalities the returned and found Daya was standing near the stairs looking out through the window… Abhijeet came forward and found Daya crying silently…tears and the raindrops coming through the window has completely wet his face. He sighed and came back, Rajat looked at him he said "Shreya aur Daya ko agey ke safar ke liye aj kuch time cahiye…"

They came back where all were waiting and just then Tarika came out.. Shreya was the first to move near her..

Tarika looked around for Daya but Abhijeet assured her through eyes so she stated "Muskan ka aj hi delivery hoga premature hoga baby only 30 weeks ka…aur Muskan sayed delivery ki bad ek yeah do ghante…"

She stopped having tears in her eyes. Rajat moved forward to his sister "Tarika tum sander uski pass rahogi na? to tumhe strong rehna hoga na?come on Tarika please"

Tarika gave a teary smile signaled Abhijeet towards Shreya and by eyes asked about Daya and got an assuring nod in return..so she went inside. Shreya was looking at the floor… Purvi moved forward placed a hand over her shoulder "Shreya tum apnea faisle se.."

"nahi Purvi..Daya kaha hey?"

Purvi looked around…Abhijeet said "sirio ke karib hey…"

Shreya nodded and was going to the stairs when Abhijeet said "Shreya tumhare faisle ki hisaab se tum aj ma banne wali ho…haalat khushi ke to nahi hey per gam ke bich dub ke iss naye mehmabn ka swagat mat kerna"

She nodded and in a determined tone "sir aansuo ke saath aj lab pey hasi bhi hogi.."

And she moved to Daya

**A/n: **guys pls review


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note:**

**Dareya awesome, guest, anoushka jain, , dareya789, ritesh ji, sarra, priya,dayadiva,guest,XYZ,guest,adk,khushi, ,sneha, kajal, , guest, **thanks

**Guest **aap ki sayeri ke liye bah bah

**Anupama **arey bapre mujhe to apne bahut acha feel kerwa diya…thank u

**Story:**

She found Daya sitting on stairs came forward and kept a hand over his shoulder. He turned and immediately hugged her hiding his face in her chest like a frightened child and started sobbing. Shreya was silently patting his back... after some moments he calmed down and separated himself... Shreya sat beside him he asked "Tarika..."

"Ander hey"

"Kya kaha.."

She repeats everything…then finishes with "Abhijeet sir ka baat bhi sahi hey na? uss bache ki ane ki khushi ka koi mol nahi?serf gam mein dub ke us ski janam ko hum aise undekha ker jaye?"Daya turned his gaze towards her

"wo humara pehela bacha hy Daya…mein uski janm ko aise dukh aur matam ke lehero ke bich khone nahi dungi.."

Daya got what she meant he kept his palm over hers with "Shreya use apni jaise banana…fir kabhie dukh ki dhup use chu nahi payega…gam bhi dark e vag jayega.."

"ha yeah sab tabhie hoga agr uske uper aap jaise ek baap ki saya rahe.."

"chalo"

"kaha?"

"apne bache ko welcome kerne?"

Shreya smiled with tears in her eyes..they got up and moved to the corridor… everyone is still in tension..daya went near Abhijeet who looked at him and gave a meaningful glance to Shreya. Daya says "boss kab tak kuch pata chalega?"

Abhijeet was about to answer when suddenly a muffled crying sound of a new born was heard. Shreya super excitedly hugged Purvi and then Sachin both of whom have tears and smile at the same time. Freddy thanked god and the both seniors hugged each other congratulating themselves.. for one moment all were happy.. Daya smiled with "boss akhir tum bare papa ban hi gaye.."

Tarika came out with the baby.. it is smaller than regular and also very thin..Tarika came out with "Muskan cahti hey ki iski asli ma pehle ise dekhe…Shreya batao jara yeah guriya hey yeah gudda.."

Shreya came forward, took the baby very carefully, Daya stood besides her trying to guess the answer...all others surround them...Abhijeet went near Tarika and placed a hand over her shoulder…yes her friend is on death bed…after Tasha once again her friend is leaving her.. Shreya said "Aadya hey yeah"

Then looked up with "mein Muskan ji se mil sakti hu?"

"ha aap sab mil sakte hey.."

They all got inside

Muskan was lying with closed eyes… Shreya ented with the baby in her hand the baby is making low noises Muskan opened her eyes and smiled. "beta yeah beti?"

Her voice was really low and painful. Tarika smiled "beti"

Shreya turned with "Tarika yeah thik to matlab"

"ha…30th week ho chukka hey to jyada serious nahi hey per ha thora care to kerna parega…aur kuch test kerna hoga ki kahi Muskan ki…matlab"

Shreya nodded Muskan looked at Shreya who came forward and gave the baby in her hands.. she sat beside.. daya was standing just behind… other team members were standing beside the bed with tears Tarika was crying silently. Muskan kissed the baby but she started crying with annoyed expression…Shreya took the baby and it immediately stopped crying. Muskan was breathing heavily. She said "Shreya ise apni jaise banana…daya tum iske liye apni jaise ek larka dhundna…aur ha tum dono mike jaldise iske liye ek bhai yeah bahen le aana…"

She stopped feeling pain in stomach…and bleeding started…tarika and other doctors requested team to move out and started attending her

Aftr half an hour they came out all moved forward to listen..tarika immediately hugged purvi and started crying… abhijeet came forward with "Tarika…muskan?"

"meine firse apni ek dost kho diya Abhijeet.."

All were having tears…daya closed his eyes tightly… Shreya looked at the baby and whispered in her mind "baby aap fiqar mat kijiye aap ki yeah mumma humesha aapke pass rehegi.."

**Nineteen years later**

Two boys of around 15 years are pacing up and down the hall. Abhijeet came down the stairs with "Adi Ansh tum dono ki aise bechain hone se tumlogo ki di ka exam jaldi khatm nahi hoga"

Daya who also came out of the study looked at the scenario said "boss bacho ko choro unki mao ki haalat dekho.."

And with that Abhijeet and the two boys turned their gaze to sofa where Shreya was just turning the pages of magazines and Tarika sitting restlessly, Tarika said "tum log nahi samjhoge…aj uska police training ka selection hey. Aur tum dono.."

Daya cam and sat beside his bhabi with "lo bhai inke bti pehli hey o exam de rahi hey.."

Shreya gave a famous angry glance to him which was enough to make Daya shut and Adi came with "chachu aab tak to di ko ajana cahiye tha.."

Ansh also sat besd his mumma with "bhaiya thik keh rahe hey papa ek call kare?"

Abhijeet said "nahi..koi jarurat nahi are thora waqt to do"

Adi instantly "per papa"

Just then the door bell rang Adi opened the door. A girl with straight hair and eyes resembling Muskan entered with a serious face.. she didn't answered any queries from Adi straightly made her way to Shreya sat beside her and hugged her and hid her face in her shoulder. Shreya tensely hugged her back looked at Daya Ansh and others "Adya kya hua beta.."

"mumma I'm sorry"

Shreya looked at others helplessly. Daya came forward and patted her back "princess…koi baat nahi beta…aap fir se try ker sakte hey na…"

Adya left her mother and turned to her papa with "nahi papa agle saal to mein eaha rahungi hi nahi.."

Dayareya exchanged worried glances. Abhirika also became tensed "beta…baat kya hy?"

Adi and Ansh also became worried. Aadya started smiling then laughed out uncontrollably all looked at her shocked.. she brought out a letter from her bag and handed it over to Daya who confusingly read it and hugged her tightly with "beta I'm so happy…beta"

Shreya asked "baat kya hy?"

"Aadya selected ho gayi..use Delhi ki training centre mein join kerna hey agle hafte.."

He had not finished Adi and Ansh jumped on Aadya with "di u rocked.."

Three of them went in their room to make plans of treat.. Shreya closed her eyes to thank god felt a touch over her shoulder opened her eyes to find Daya standing beside her with teary eyes.. "Shreya tumne apna wada nibha diya.."

"meine nahi humne…Daya aj Muskan ji ko bahut khush mili hogi.."

"ha Shreya aj hum sab khush hey Muskan bhi khush hogi…sab ko daar tha Ansh ane ke bad ki kahi tumhari mamta na bat jaye…per tumne kabhie unn dono mein farq nahi kiya Shreya mein bahut."

"Daya kya aap bhi…yaad hey Purvi, bhaiya aur Rajat sir ko chinta thi ki hum dono ki bich kahi duriya na ajaye iss faisle ke chalte..per aap ne kabhie aisa mauka hi nahi ane diya.."

Daya hugged her they both still felt the security in each other's arm as they felt the very first day.

Inside Adi and Ansh was fighting over the party menu and all and stating their points to Abhijeet who was trying to settle it down. Tarika was deciding what Aadya have to take what they have to buy….

Aadya was standing in the balcony. Her thought ran "mumma meine do saal phle hi aapki aur papa ki sare batein sun liya tha…fir bare papa se puchtach kerke mujhe sab pata chal gaa per yeah secret sirf hum dono ki hi bich hey…mumma aap soch bhi kaise sakti hey ki mein sach jan lu to aapse dur ho jaungi? Kabhie nahi mumma…aur mujhe Muskan ma ki tarah nahi apki tarah banna hey…aap aur papa kabhie mere liye paraye nahi hey nahi Ansh…"

Just then a call initiated "di dekho na Ansh fir se suru ho gaya.."

Aadya shook her head with "yeah dono bhi na…pata nahi kab sudhrenge…sayed ager papa aur bare papa iss umer mein mile hote to yeahi kerte.."

She entered to solve the issue with a smile

**Jaruri nahi hey ki serf khun ki rishte hi apna ho…jo log humare aas pass ho ager use bhi apna liya jaye to wo bhi kab apne ban jate hey pata hi nahi chalta**

**A/n: **it finishes the story; guys pls review


End file.
